The Heroes
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: You have all heard the story of Cronos eating his children and the Olympians taking over. But it is not Cronos who eats his children this time. This is a change with the Heroes of Big Green, and one problem always follows the other...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM THE PAST.<strong>

I was born with my other siblings. I had had a lonely childhood, with no other children from other families to play with. I played alone with my siblings. We were happy together. But that was all in the Past.

Now, I wander alone, cursed and blessed with the fact of being able to look and know their Pasts, regardless as to how painful it is, how scary. The past has always been an interest of mine. People call the past their own Past, when they were young children. When their ancestors ruled. When the dinosaurs still existed. When the Ice Age, the Egyptians, the Babylonians, the Stone Age and all other ruled.

But what about before that? What was _before_ all of that? In the _Past_, as people call it?

The Past isn't what people think it is: just a memory, a recording of their past life. The Past is so much more than that. More than just..._memories._ Memories of people that people would eventually forget. The Past was what defined us, what _made_ us us today. It sounds cliché to many, but it is true. The Past is the first step to becoming what you are today.

Everyone's Past is a story, one that will link to another, and to another, and to another. Everyone's lives are delicately intricate, all linked to one another in a complicated web that even I cannot solve. The Past is what made the Earth. Formed the Earth, formed the planets. The Past is more complicated than Historians or Scientists believe.

It is hard to understand, but it is true.

No one can understand the Past. That is why, I suppose, no one understand _me_. The only ones who ever understood me were the Present and Future, my siblings - sister and brother, respectively. Our Past was one that no one knew, and one that _no one_ will ever know.

It is interesting, isn't it? The Past? It is odd how people think, how _Scientists_ think that the Past began with a big explosion. BANG! Big Bang! And then the world formed automatically. That is only partially true. Things, time and effort had to be put in order to arrange that. Before the Earth, before the many animals, before the time that the Scientists thought were the start, there was _something_.

This something was Chaos, also known as The Void.

Chaos was the first thing of the Universe. The world was chaotic, until someone was born. A few some_ones_, in fact. Tartarus: Where monsters lay, dead. Dragon Queen, the Earth itself. Eros, Desire. Erebus, Darkness. Nyx, Erebus' wife/sister, and Night. Along with them, Moros, Doom; Oneiroi, Dreams; Nemesis, Retribution; Momus, Blame; Philotes, Affection; and Geras, Ageing.

Some people might want to know: How in Chaos' name did Chaos have children? And no, he did not create them. Instead, he is also known to some as having a double identity. No one after his children knew about this.

But that isn't what I'm going to drone on about.

I'm only focusing on one. When Tartarus and Dragon Queen had children. Three, in fact. Uranus: The Sky. Ourea, the Mountains. And Pontus, the Sea. Dragon Queen, generally, had a child with Uranus. And, from there, the Elephants, the Gorillas and Echidna were born.

Oh, and some more.

The Bears.

And that is where our story begins.


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - The Beginning:<p>

Highroller, as his siblings and some other beings knew, killed his father, Uranus. He was the only one who dared to try and rebel against their father, and so their mother, Dragon Queen, gave him a sickle and told him to kill Uranus.

Highroller obligingly did so.

From the blood that spilled upon the earth, the Panthers, Erinyes and Meliae were born.

What they didn't know, though, was the fact that Highroller hadn't been alone. He had had a friend help him. A near sidekick, as some would call it. He had melded bodies with the being, and, so, Highroller was no longer the short, nearly whiny baby that he had been when he was younger.

Bearstomp, called because of his habit to create beings resembling bears (that hadn't been created yet...he created the bears himself), and then crush them underneath his foot.

Secondly, a being was born out of he foam where he had thrown Uranus'...well, let's not go there, but Highroller threw it into the ocean. But the child, Highroller ensured, was kept under the watchful eye of Eros, and had left to celebrate with his siblings.

After killing his father, Highroller felt like he still needed something to prove that he was still the most powerful of them all.

And so, he kidnapped the Elephants, and Panthers, and the Gorillas, imprisoned them, and sent the creature Bianselongnüwang to take care of them, making sure they never escaped. After that, he and his sister, Rhea, had ruled the world for some time.

During the time, ironically, the time was called the Golden Age, as the people had no need for rules nor laws, and everyone did the right thing, with no immortality whatsoever.

That was how it was until he discovered something from Dragon Queen and Uranus one night. He had uncovered a slate on a mountain and had seen a prophecy, which stated that one day, he would be overthrown by a son of his, much like he had overthrown Uranus.

Of course, becoming relatively paranoid with this discovery, he had hidden it from Rhea. Rhea was relatively unconcerned, but had noticed the changes in Highroller's behaviour. When she was to have a child, she had been ecstatic, and had expected Highroller to be as well. Instead, he had asked for the child when she was born.

And so, Rosefinch, the first of Cronus and Rhea's children, had been eaten alive by her very own father.

She had been alone, in the dark stomach of her father, with nothing to do. Yet, she kept her cool, and held on to hope.

After this, Rhea had learnt her lesson...or so she had thought.

When another child was to be born, she desperately tried to hide her pregnancy from her husband, but one of those Zebra Brothers, Highroller's most trusted allies, informed him. Rhea tried to run way before she went into labour, but it was too late.

And so, the second child, Lin Chung, was devoured by his father.

Rhea was horrified and heartbroken as her second child was cruelly devoured by her husband. So, just in case she had a child once more, though she doubted she would, she hid in her room for months, before coming out, and then going back in.

This worked as the other Bears got used to this behaviour.

When she had her third child, she did the same again. She locked herself in her room. But she had been careless. She left the door unlocked one day, suffering from migraines, and, therefore, the other Zebra Brother had came in and found her.

He reported to Highroller, who waited for the child's birth, and then snatched her up from Rhea, eating her in front of Rhea.

Rhea sobbed the next day, and refused to be comforted for a week.

And that was how Mystique Sonia, third child of Rhea and Highroller, was devoured whole.

After that, Rhea stopped trying. The grief of her third child was too much for her, and she just let things happen. Her fourth child, an oni-like girl by the name of Alpha Girl Latifah (For lasting a few minutes longer than the other children), was devoured.

The fifth was no difference. Kowloon, her second son, was devoured, joining his siblings in the prison of his father's stomach.

Finally, Rhea had had enough.

When she once again found she was pregnant, she went back to her routine, trying to do everything she could to hide the child, and spending time away from Highroller.

She sought out Dragon Queen, who agreed to help hide the child. The child was born at night, and, with Dragon Queen's arrangement, Rhea had handed Highroller a rock wrapped in bundles, stuffing some food along with it to make the stone seem bigger. He took it without a second glance.

And, with that, Rhea kept the last one, NoHands (he didn't seem to have any arms at first) in a cave on Mount Ida, in Crete. He was raised by Amalthea, a goat, while a company of Pandaffes, armoured male dancers (who happened to be in Rhea and Dragon Queen's plans) made enough noises by shouting and stamping to mask the baby's cries.

NoHands grew up, still unaware of his siblings' plight, but knowing that he had to avoid meeting up with Highroller at _all costs_. Soon enough, he met up with Dragon Queen, and Dragon Queen revealed the plan to him.

Of course, being loyal, he immediately wanted to free his siblings, but was forced to wait.

Dragon Queen gave him a substance which would force Highroller to throw up the contents of his stomach in reverse order.

NoHands waited for some time, carefully watching Highroller's every move, and then, deeming a cloak and revealing that he knew the prophecy, offered the substance to Highroller, telling him what Dragon Queen had him recite.

That the potion would ensure that his children would _never_ overthrow him.

Highroller, being greedy as always, accepted the gift without another thought, and downed the liquid there and then.

When he started throwing up, NoHands did nothing to help him, hiding in the shadows.


	3. Inside the Prison

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Inside the Prison:<p>

Rosefinch, as the story had it, was the first to enter her father's stomach. She looked around, noticing that it was dark, and that she was scared. After making a tiny fire, she huddled around it, cold and desperate for warmth.

How cruel of Highroller.

But, then again, he was Highroller. What did you expect?

Rosefinch only remembered snippets of things: Her mother, Rhea's, face, the bright sky of the world that she was born in, and the warmth of the air.

She wept for the night, unaware of her mother doing the same thing.

However, she was Rosefinch. She remebered her name beign said by her mother. As she grew up at an accelerated race, she learnt how to take care of herself. She became strongly independent, and using the cloth she had been wrapped in, she made her own clothes

A few months after her, something dropped into the stomach.

Rosefinch cautiously approached it, finding a bundle of cloth. She gently unwrapped it, revealing the pale face of another child.

Her heart leapt.

A sibling. Someone that she could share the loneliness with. She smiled at the baby, seeing it smile back at her. A younger brother. She vowed to take care of him, and take care of him she did, making sure he had enough warmth and the clothes that she fashioned were comfortable.

As the baby grew, she realised she didn't know the baby's name. But it didn't matter. When he had grown, he had revealed his name: Lin Chung.

He revealed an unnatural talent that she didn't share with him. He could listen.

He would sometimes spend hours pressed up to the wall of the prison, and listen from the outside world. He learnt how to read, and, with Rosefinch's help, both of them taught themselves how to read and write. Both were happy in peace.

Rosefinch developed her powers: Fire, and some flight. She was able to conjure up food to keep them both from starving.

Lin Chung, however, knew how to fight. It was taught when Rosefinch had playfully tried to land a punch on his arm, but he dodged out of the way faster than should be possible. He learnt more from the outside about what the Bears did, while Rosefinch spent her time either drawing or writing.

Then, a year later, Lin Chung had announced to Rosefinch that they were going to have another sibling.

So, when another thing dropped into the stomach, Rosefinch uncovered it eagerly, and had discovered a baby sister. Lin Chung wasn't exactly eager with her at first becasue of her screams, but had gotten used to her, informing Roseifnch that her name was Mystique Sonia.

Rosefinch loved her little sister, and took care of her. For the first few months, she would teach Mystique Sonia. She would do anything for her little sister, and, as the months passed, she realised, as well, that she would even start to slowly abandon her brother.

Lin Chung didn't say anything then. When Rosefinch and Mystique Sonia talked the whole day, he would spend the days pressed up against the wall, still hearing things about the outside world and learning even more.

Mystique Sonia learnt how to make buns, buns which could power normal mortals, but give the children some warmth inside them, not unlike Rosefinch's food. Becasue of her older sister, Sonia was as independent as she was.

Rosefinch tried reaching out to Lin Chung again after concluding that she had, not abandoned, but ignored her brother when Sonia had first arrived.

Lin Chung had forgiven her quickly, but now no longer shared the bond he had originally shared with her.

A few months passed, and Lin Chung informed them once again that Rhea was having another child.

They had waited, anticipating. For the first few minutes, when nothing came down after Lin Chung had said she was born, they had been excited. Maybe the baby had escaped...

But the thought didn't last when another bundle came down. All of them had greeted their little sister: Alpha Girl Latifah, and had returned to their normal routine. Latifah and Sonia had quickly kicked up a sort of rivalry, both wanting their sister's attention. When it turned out that she didn't have a favourite, they pestered Lin Chung.

Annoyed, he had ignored them for the best part of a week until they realised that he wouldn't choose either, and had resigned themselves to just glaring at each other, and trying to prove themselves the best.

Finally, another boy was born. Lin Chung had been ecstatic.

Rosefinch, as usual, took care of the child, and Lin Chung taught Kowloon what he needed.

When Kowloon grew older, he noticed the overbearing attitude that his sisters were doing to him, and had turned to Lin Chung for help.

Lin Chung taught Kowloon how to listen outside for news, and had developed his powers at the same time as Latifah. Both developed a strong bond, which automatically turned Sonia against Kowloon and Latifah, a fact that their oldest siblings found amusing.

Alpha Girl learned how to alter the memories of people generally, but she preferred to whack people on the head with whatever was in hand when they annoyed her. Kowloon could fight, as well as Lin Chung, but, like his older brother, the true extent of his powers couldn't be used in the enclosure.

Then, the day came again when Lin Chung informed them that another child had been born.

All of them had waited, expectant, before something came down. But the thing didn't move. And that scared most of them.

"Is he dead?" Mystique Sonia asked, staring at the bundle. Lin Chung, as always, had dutifully informed them of the name and gender of the child.

Lin Chung was the only one who dared approach the bundle. He opened it, with the others waiting behind him...and laughed. Rosefinch grew worried.

"Lin Chung?"

Lin Chung turned to them, a gleam in his eyes, grinning brightly. "It's not here."

"What?" Kowloon demanded.

"This is not it." He gestured to the bundle.

Latifah scowled. "You said that there was a child."

"There was." He confirmed. "Just not in here."

Only Rosefinch caught his gist. "You mean, you mean that-" She cut herself off in her excitement. Lin Chung nodded, eyes still bright. She turned to the other siblings, who were looking curious. She turned back to her younger brother. "How?"

Lin Chung frowned. "I heard Dragon Queen's voice. I think she had something to do with it." He looked at the bundle, before looking back up at the different people. "The last one escaped! NoHands escaped!"

The news took time to settle. Mystique Sonia was the first to break the silence, eyes now bright as well. "You mean-?"

"Yes!"

And for that day, they remained excited.

Not too soon after, something happened.


	4. The Start of the Bearomachy

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – The Beginning of the Bearomachy:<p>

It was a normal day. Or, at least, normal for anyone in the stomach of Highroller. That was until Kowloon yelped. They turned, startled, seeing him start to come upwards from where all of them had been dropped down.

Latifah, being the closest to him, had grabbed his hand, but Lin Chung had forced her to let go, earning him a glare. "What the-?" She started, only to be sucked out as well. Sonia looked at them, worried, but both sent comforting gazes to her.

She disappeared up not too soon after. Lin Chung took one last look at where he had spent his last 17 years growing up, and then vanished up as well. Rosefinch smiled, before following not too soon after.

They appeared in light, where they blinked, trying to get used to the light again. A man, younger than Kowloon by one year, looked around, before his eyes landed on them. Rosefinch dragged them all away from Highroller, who lay on the floor, thoroughly exhausted.

NoHands beckoned to them. "Come on!"

They followed him, moving through the maze that was the residence of Highroller.

"Who are you?" Latifah asked as the ran, but she already knew the answer. The look alone from Lin Chung confirmed it.

"NoHands." Was the reply, before they headed out, and all disappeared, free of the curse that kept them there.

* * *

><p>"What do we do now?" NoHands asked worriedly. "Dragon Queen only told me this, and then that was all." The others shrugged as well, but only Lin Chung looked thoughtful.<p>

"Get allies."

"Allies?" NoHands asked skeptically.

Lin Chung nodded. "Allies. There are some creatures that Highroller had done a wrong to. The Panthers. The Hecantonchires. The Gorillas. They can help us. Especially the Gorillas. They can forge us weapons." He knew NoHands' plans.

NoHands nodded. "But where?"

Rosefinch had no doubt that Lin Chung knew. He had spent years listening to the outside world, learning all he could. "They are trapped in a prison. It is guarded by the creature Chameleon Queen."

Kowloon whistled. "Isn't it the creature that-?" He asked, cutting himself off. Lin Chung nodded.

"Yes."

NoHands frowned. "I don't know how to-"

"I do." Lin Chung interrupted. He closed his eyes, and darkness surrounded them. After a few seconds, they arrived at what would otherwise be a peaceful and calm place for sightseeing some ruins, if not for the large, heavily armoured creature in front.

Kowloon whistled again. "The Ruins of Dragon Queen. Never thought that we would actually be here."

Lin Chung let out a small smile, before turning to NoHands. All of them did. NoHands looked at the creature carefully. "We distract it. There is no way we can defeat it on our own. We send someone in. Someone who will free them."

Rosefinch nodded. "Send Lin Chung." NoHands hesitated briefly, wondering if it would be good to send himself in...after all, he could release them more efficiently. But he took one look at his brother, noting that he would be a better choice, since NoHands had a hot temper, and nodded.

"Stay out of the battle, but close enough to get in without being spotted."

A nod, and NoHands led the siblings in front of the creature, attempting to pass. That was when the creature attacked.

* * *

><p>Lin Chung managed to narrowly slide inside, knowing the whole area prevented any being from teleporting to and fro. He headed deeper into the cavern that seemed to appear in mid air to him. Of course. Illusion charm.<p>

He briefly wondered why it would show itself to him, but knew better than to argue, and headed inside, looking around for a while, before heading deeper inside.

Because of his childhood, the dark never scared him, but there was an aura of danger in here that made him uncomfortable. He approached a deep area, before sensing some thing, or some_things_ in there.

Approaching the area carefully, he reached something that he knew was an invisible wall. "Hello?" His voice echoed strangely around the cavern.

A voice, rough, answered him. "Who is it?"

"I am Lin Chung, son of Rhea and Highroller." The words was disgusting to say (Highroller's, at least), but that had a reaction.

Immediately, all of the Gorillas were up. The rough voice continued. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to release you from your prison."

There was a brief laugh, mocking. "Do you honestly think that we would be foolish enough to fall for a trap?"

"This is not a trap." He kept his voice calm, though his mind was racing, trying to think of something he had learnt to keep the Gorillas happy. "My siblings and I hate Highroller as much as you do."

"Fool!" A smash. "You do not know the depths of our anger! You can never compare to it!"

"We were eaten alive when we were born by him, who knew that one day, a child would overthrow him."

There was a pause, and the Gorillas spoke again. "And why do you require our service?"

"I am afraid that I do not know the full plan of my siblings yet, but we need allies. To help us."

There was another pause, before some murmurings. Lin Chung bit his lip, before the announcement sent relief down his spine. "We will help you as long as you release us."

"All of you?" He asked sharply.

There was a chuckle, and another voice answered. "Yes. _All_ of us."


	5. The Bearomachy Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 4 – The Bearomachy:

The Gorillas were smart craftsmen. After a day of working and testing all of the weapons, they had already finished a Master Bolt for NoHands – made with a thousand lightning bolts, a sword for Kowloon – made of Celestial Bronze, a dagger for Rosefinch for protection – Made of Imperial Gold, a club for Latifah – Made of Celestial Bronze, and hunting knives for Sonia – Made of Silver.

For Lin Chung, however, it took slightly longer. The design was incredibly simple, but it took a few hours longer in order to try and get the measurements right. The design was simple, yes, but accurate measurements were _everything_ in the design. If something was too long or too short, the whole thing would fail to work.

When preparing, the siblings practiced fighting. NoHands had thunder and lightning behind him. Kowloon had the Sea. Lin Chung was able to manipulate the Shadows, and was, without doubt, not the strongest, but the finest warrior of them all.

Sonia had Plants, able to grow them almost anywhere. Latifah had her power channeled through the staff, and could shoot out pure bolts, though she preferred to whack her enemies on the head. Lastly, Rosefinch showed an ability to strategise, with Lin Chung correcting any flaws in it. She could use fire and the air, the latter much like her youngest brother.

The Gorillas prepared themselves. They prepared armour, weapons, chains and a whole lot more. Only NoHands got armour. The other Heroes nor Panthers did not wear any armour into battle.

Before the battle started, Themis and her son, Yan Ching, arrived. Sending out Lin Chung, their silently proclaimed negotiator, he met them outside of where they had quickly taken up base.

"Themis. Yan Ching." Lin Chung nodded at them.

Themis looked him over. "Lin Chung." Yan Ching echoed her.

"What do you want?" Lin Chung asked curtly. The battle would be starting soon, and he had no time left to spare to talk nicely to them.

Themis answered as curtly. "My son and I have foreseen the result of the battle." Lin Chung raised an eyebrow, but gestured for her to continue. "And we will not join the Bears in the fight."

"Why not?" Lin Chung asked, catching two hidden lines in those words.

"The Bears will be destroyed." Themis answered once again. "And so, we would like to make peace with the Heroes, and stay neutral." Lin Chung was silent as he considered. With both of these Bears out of battle, Highroller wouldn't be able to predict what the Heroes were going to plan to do.

But there was also the fact that the Bears would be destroyed. That meant that either the Heroes would defeat them, or both sides would be destroyed. Lin Chung asked only one more question.

"Answer me this, and I can guarantee that my siblings will not attack you anytime during or after the battle if you will stay out of the battle." Themis nodded.

"Ask."

"Where and how is Rhea?" Unlike most of his siblings, he remembered Rhea. He knew Rosefinch may also have been thinking about her, but had no one to ask.

Themis let out a slightly amused smile at his serious face. "Do not worry. She is staying neutral in this war. I am afraid that I cannot disclose where she is."

"But she is safe?"

"Yes." Yan Ching spoke up for the first time in the conversation. Lin Chung nodded, and then gestured to them.

"Then go now, before the...war starts." The first time that he had acknowledged that it was a war instead of some small battle.

As they left, he decided not to reveal the war's result to his siblings. If they grew too large heads, they might not take the war seriously. Sighing, he turned around, and headed up to join his siblings in their final preparations.

Not long after, Kowloon informed them of how Oceanus was going to withdraw from the War, along with his wife, Tethys, not going to be with their fellow Bears after all, if the Heroes leave them alone, which Kowloon agreed to. Their children, of course, supported their father's decision, and did the same thing. The less Bears to worry about, the better.

For the first part, the Bears attacked the Heroes. The Heroes fight back, giving it their all. The Bears may be older and more experienced, but the Heroes were evenly matched, being the children of the King of the Bears. The Panthers, Gorillas and Elephants also had had experience fighting, and so helped the Heroes.

The War was fierce.

Waging on for 10 years, the series of battles happened all over the East Citadel, with the Heroes occasionally heading to a safe haven, which would one day be known as Big Green. The Heroes were relentless in their battle, trying to overthrow Highroller, but the Bears were just as determined to keep the position of rulers of the world.

Bearstomp, who learnt how to create a new form and stay in it, lead the Bear Army.

NoHands led the 6 Heroes, the Elephants and the Panthers into battle against the Bears.


	6. The Bearomachy Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 5 – The Bearomachy:

The first real victory they had was when Menoetius was struck down. The War was now into it's 3rd year. The battle had been particularly hard that day, until Lin Chung, distracting Menoetius, had let NoHands get a clear shot, and struck down Menoetius with the Master Bolt.

_Lin Chung looked behind the Bear. NoHands was currently trying to hunt for Highroller, determined to destroy him once and for all. _

_Calling out to his brother, NoHands turned to Lin Chung. _

_Menoetius also started to turn, only to get hit in the face with a solid punch. He turned back to Lin Chung, rage filling his mind, all thoughts of the Hero behind him forgotten. He drew his sword, ready to strike Lin Chung, but the Hero dodged the strike. _

_NoHands watched carefully for a opportunity to hit Menoetius, and hopefully destroy him. Another few blows, and then the perfect opportunity came. _

_Lin Chung aimed a kick for Menoetius' right. When Menoetius moved to dodge, Lin Chung darted out of the way, providing the clearing that NoHands needed to strike down Menoetius. _

_With a cry, NoHands unleaded his Bolt on Menoetius, who stood no chance. _

_As he crumbled and faded into the wind, his brothers called out to him in despair, all battles temporarily forgotten at the first casualty. _

That was the start. With Menoetius out of battle, the first real casualty in the War, the Bears retreated.

The Heroes, however, did not celebrate as one would expect them to. They dug themselves deeper in planning, taking as much sleep as they could.

The next day was uneventful.

Only a few months later, when Perses made a severe mistake, letting the Heroes lead him away from the battle and to the Sea, they managed to get the opportunity to down him, with Kowloon drowning him in the Sea, and forcing him to stay as a prisoner there, with some Gorillas and Elephants guarding the Bear.

Crius had been furious, and had attacked without thinking. He was more dangerous angry, and NoHands had taken him on with Kowloon until both were buried under some mountains. Sonia went immediately to try and free them, leaving Lin Chung to fight with the enraged Bear.

_NoHands ducked a blow as Kowloon struck another. Both fought together in synch, one landing a blow on the Bear, the other moving to intercept the Bear's blow. _

_Crius snarled, before smirking slightly. As both Heroes frowned, Crius somehow grabbed some mountains that they had backed him into, and shoved them into the brothers' direction. Without any time to cry out, both were buried under the rubble. _

_Sonia was the one who noticed, and she let out a cry. She moved quickly to the mountains, trying to free her brothers, before looking up, eyes wide as Crius smirked once again. "Hello, lovely." His blade moved downward faster than Sonia could anticipate. _

_As she closed her eyes, afraid of her imminent fade, she heard a clang and opened her eyes. _

_Lin Chung blocked the blade, before kicking Crius, forcing him back. Sonia turned back to try and get her sisters, but they were still fighting. _

After what felt like hours, Sonia got both Heroes out, but by then, Lin Chung had already imprisoned Crius at Big Green, leaving more Elephants guarding the now knocked out Bear.

_"Where is he?" NoHands fumed. "That was a cheap trick!" _

_Lin Chung sighed. "Brother, he's a _Bear_. What do you expect? And if it satisfies you, Crius is now back at Big Green. I left some Elephants to guard him. He's knocked out cold." _

Another year passed.

Rosefinch planned all the strategies, with the flaws being pointed out by Lin Chung, not that there were many flaws. The strategies almost always worked, and the Heroes' side soon had the upper hand.

When attacking, the Elephants would hurl rocks and boulders at the East Citadel, slowly but surely weakening the mountain, and the base of the Bears.

The Gorillas always mended and repaired any weapons, and the Panthers often followed the Heroes' lead, though the only (for some reason), listened to Lin Chung. Therefore, he took leadership when they needed the Panthers to attack on their own.

Pallas and Astraeus were their next great victory. Kowloon and NoHands single handedly took on each Bear, and had emerged victorious after Lin Chung interfered with the battle and struck both Bears down.

The Bears, following their brother, were imprisoned in the ocean, shouting curses at the Heroes, but the curses only fell upon deaf ears.

And that was the start of their wins.


	7. The Bearomachy Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – The Bearomachy:<p>

Iapetus was the next one to go.

When trying to fight against Lin Chung, the sharp-tongued archer managed to confuse him enough in order to land several good hits on him, using his absent son, Yan Ching, as a sore subject.

_"Hello, you must be Iapetus." Lin Chung smirked at the Bear, who growled in response, trying to get a good hit on the sharpshooter. _

_Lin Chung ducked out of the way. "You must be missing your son."_

_Iapetus roared with rage, no reply needed, and tried to strike Lin Chung once again, but he moved out of the way. "No?"_

_Another growl. _

_"Then what about Yan Ching?" _

_Iapetus stopped for a moment, letting Lin Chung aim a bamboo shoot at his face, leaving him bellowing in agony as the sharp spike dug it's way into his skin. _

_"Yan Ching is a coward!" Iapetus roared. _

_Lin Chung smirked. "But you want him in battle, don't you?"_

_Iapetus frowned, seeming to consider, before Lin Chung fired another bamboo shoot into his arm. "NO!" Iapetus roared his answer once again. _

_"But you miss him."_

_"No, I don't."_

_"Yes, you do." _

_"No, I don't." Iapetus insisted stubbornly. _

_"Hey, what's that?" Lin Chug pointed behind Iapetus. When Iapetus turned, Lin Chung continued the conversation. _

_"I see nothi-"_

_"No, you don't."_

_"Yes," Iapetus seemed to be regaining some focus, though he still looked confused. "I…don't?"_

_"You do." Lin Chung smirked. Iapetus looked hopefully lost now as Lin Chung bombarded him with strikes. As Iapetus scowled, Lin Chung sliced his head clean off of his body. _

_Iapetus howled as he, too, got destroyed. _

Sure enough, Iapetus was quick to follow the other Bears, and Epimetheus, furious, attacked Lin Chung, who took the full brunt of the fight, trying to defend a wounded NoHands.

_Lin Chung grunted as he tried to block the blow, before leaping up and getting sliced in the face as Epimetheus tried to kick him. The Hero growled, but fired a bamboo shoot into Epimetheus' eye. _

_Unfortunately, the bamboo shoot did nothing to interfere with Epimetheus' rage. _

_He snarled, and let himself get lost in his rage. Without any thought, he attacked Lin Chung relentlessly, not letting the Hero do much except to try and defend himself. As the strikes grew more violent, Lin Chung grew weaker. _

_Epimetheus struck blow after blow, landing many heavy wounds on Lin Chung, but the Hero seemed unaware of it as he continued to be backed up, sometimes daring to strike back at Epimetheus, but getting a nasty cut in response. _

_After what felt like hours, Epimetheus kicked Lin Chung, knocking him off guard, and he landed on the ground, trying to get up. _

_Still not satisfied yet, Epimetheus continued to rain a number of assaults on Lin Chung, finally having a glimmer of satisfaction as he saw the Hero start to become translucent. Lin Chung, too weak to do anything else, lay on the ground. _

_NoHands called out to Kowloon, who turned from where he had been fighting Coeus, eyes wide as they landed on his brother. NoHands shook his head, and gestured brokenly to Lin Chung. Kowloon froze for a second, narrowly dodging Coeus' blade. With a war cry, he ignored Coeus, and attacked Epimetheus. _

_The cry had his siblings turning, eyes also wide. _

_Rosefinch was the next to join Kowloon. Both attacked Epimetheus, and within minutes had him destroyed. Seeing the Heroes like this, the Bears hastily retreated. _

Lin Chung had healed well, thanks to Rosefinch, and was only out of the battle for a day, which did nothing to delay the Heroes' plans.

_"He's fine?" Sonia asked Rosefinch anxiously as she emerged from the room. The other siblings also stood up, listening intently. _

_Rosefinch nodded, a small worried smile on her lips. "He was close to fading, but he should be fine now."_

_The thought hung in the air. Faded. Lin Chung. Their oldest brother. _

_NoHands stood up, eyes narrowed as the Panthers joined them. "We return to battle. One Panther stay behind to make sure those Bears don't try to attack him while Lin Chung's recovering." _


	8. The Bearomachy Part IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – The Bearomachy:<p>

During that day, the furious siblings and Panthers (who now only listened to Lin Chung's directions) took their anger out on the Bears, trapping Sheep Queen and Asteria. Both daughters of Coeus had called out for their father, and when both their father and mother arrived, they were caught in the trap.

_"Help!" Coeus and Phoebe rushed over to where Sheep Queen and Asteria were trapped, chains surrounding their wrists and ankles. _

_Phoebe lifted her hand, ready to release them, only to get trapped as a large vine emerged from the ground and wrapped itself around her. Coeus cried out in shock, but didn't have time to move before the vine surrounded him as well. _

_Their daughters, eyes wide, cried out to their parents, who were helpless to do anything. _

Coeus and Phoebe were now also out of the battle.

With only 3 Bears left in battle, Highroller grew desperate, and acted foolishly, which cost him Mnemosyne. The end of the War was coming. Nearly 9 years had passed since the start of the War.

Finally, only Bearstomp, Highroller's faithful general, and Highroller himself were left.

Taking advantage of old battle wounds, Highroller commanded Bearstomp to ambush the Heroes, focusing his attentions on his two eldest children.

_"Why're they running away?" Latifah frowned at the retreating minions all around them. Kowloon shrugged, while Sonia looked around for any explanation. NoHands was furious, looking around for Bearstomp, who he had been fighting not too long ago. _

_Sonia looked at the empty battlefield around them, and then at where the minions had retreated. Now, Highroller was getting desperate, and had found some tiny aquatic soldiers, called Jellyfish, who had previously been serving Yan Ching._

_"Wait." She now noticed what, instead of being on the battlefield with them, was _not_. "Where're Rosefinch and Lin Chung?!" _

_Looking at one another, they tightened their grip around their weapons and ran in the direction the Bears had retreated to. _

_Rosefinch blocked a blow with her dagger, before leaping overhead and blasting a column of flames at the minions. "Why're there suddenly so many?" She and her younger brother were now being backed into a cliff. _

_Lin Chung blocked a blow by several combined Jellyfish, and then leaped up, landing neatly and then knocking one of them out. _

_"And why can't we just kill them?" _

_Lin Chung sighed. "If we kill them, Yan Ching might get mad and go back on his word. We're not risking that." His eyes widened as he saw something, and then he tackled Rosefinch, sending them both falling over the cliff as Highroller, combined with Bearstomp, landed on where both of them had previously been. _

It worked.

With Rosefinch and Lin Chung out of the battle, the siblings grew desperate. Highroller tried tempting the Panthers, but they were still loyal to Lin Chung. The Panthers were tempted, they really were, but at the last moment, Sonia reminded them of Lin Chung, and they withdrew.

_"Are you going to betray Lin Chung just like that?" Sonia demanded of the Panthers, who just looked down, looking slightly ashamed, though too proud to admit it. _

_The lead Panther sighed, but stepped forward. "Forgive us, Mystique Sonia. We acted foolishly."_

The Elephants were easy to convince, having formed a bond with Sonia herself.

The Gorillas were now loyal to Kowloon, and nothing could change that.

Highroller was furious, and snuck into Big Green, once again toying with Lin Chung, injuring him more severely, seeing him the more vulnerable of the two.

The siblings again flew into a rage, enough so that Bearstomp could be disposed off.

Highroller was now alone.

He fought with all he had, before he was sliced up into tiny parts and thrown into Tartarus. The Heroes got the idea, and, soon enough, some of the other Bears joined Highroller down there: Perses, Hyperion, Pallas, Menoetius, Iapetus, Cruius, Coeus, and Highroller.

It was Latifah's idea to force Bearstomp under the weight of the sky, carrying Uranus.

The Bears were watched over by the Elephants, and the Bears who had not participated in battle were free to go.

10 years passed, 10 years of War.

And, finally, that was the end of the Bearomachy.


	9. The Major Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – The Heroes:<p>

After the Bearomachy, the brothers all divided the world amongst themselves. NoHands, of course, was given domain in the sky and in the air, ruling on Big Green as King of the Heroes. Kowloon was over the sea, which lay home to many old creatures from centuries old.

He married Amphitrite, which helped with peace with Oceanus. Together, they had a son, Tiger King.

The Heroes decided to place Lin Chung in the Underworld, where he would take care of the Dead when they passed on. He was also responsible for guarding the gate of Tartarus, where he would make sure the Bears stayed inside the Pit, since he had the most information about it.

Latifah was given a place in Big Green, while Sonia was given the fields where farmers worked, reflecting on her powers to control flowers, plants, and anything to do with crops. Rosefinch was content with staying on Big Green as well, tending to the everlasting flame.

However, like his father before him, NoHands grew paranoid.

But not against his children, no, he hadn't had those yet.

No.

But his brother. Lin Chung. Someone planted the thought in his head, planted the thought that Lin Chung, with all of his knowledge earned from years in his father's stomach, could join the Bears.

Rule over them, and force them to obey his will.

Now, when he brought this up at a meeting which Lin Chung was unaware off, his siblings had labelled him paranoid. Kowloon, in particular, had frowned upon this.

When NoHands suggested taking away Lin Chung's domain, all of them had stared at him like he was crazy. Rosefinch had argued that Lin Chung _needed_ to be there, in order to make sure the Bears wouldn't rise again, and stay in the pit.

When he suggested she do it, Rosefinch had argued that she didn't know enough to notice signs. And it was true.

Out of all of them, Lin Chung was the only one that had learnt enough about the outside world to make sure the Bears were kept imprisoned. Even though the Elephants were made the Bears' guards, there was still the risk of Lin Chung defeating them.

His pet bunny, or, rather, friend rabbit, Jumpy, was in charge of the gate. He chose who came and went, and made sure that the gate of Tartarus and to the Mortal World were closed.

Jumpy Ghostface may be cute, but only the siblings knew the fearsome form that Jumpy could take to protect the gate, or, rather, Lin Chung. Both had become good friends.

Finally, after many years of arguing, NoHands had relented, and let Lin Chung keep his domain.

However, Lin Chung no longer had a throne on Big Green, nor was he allowed in any meeting except for emergencies, and the Summer and Winter Solstice meetings.

As well as that, Lin Chung was forbidden from entering the Mortal World because of his job in the Underworld, and also because of his brother fearing that he would somehow manipulate the Mortals into defying the Heroes.

The Heroes started reigning over the Mortals, creating immortality, creating strife. They created all sorts of problems, because of all the sins: Jealousy, Greed, etc. The Heroes, however hard they tried, could not stop it. So they let it run.

NoHands established the basics of the Olympian Council, where meetings took place, allowing Rosefinch to provide a seat for Lin Chung whenever he visited for the meetings.

That was the final decision.

The end of the Bearomachy, and the slow beginning of the Silver Age.


	10. The Chinese Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – The Chinese Heroes:<p>

NoHands and Cheetah Queen, Heroine of slyness were going to have a child. And, now, with Peacock Queen coming and introducing herself as the Heroine of love and beauty, things weren't becoming better.

Cheetah Queen was constantly on edge, worried that Peacock Queen would do something to change NoHands' loyalty to herself. Right now, Lin Chung was the only one out of the three brothers who wasn't completely into Peacock Queen.

True, he was interested in the patterns of her peacock feathers which she kept on her dress, but that was it. There was nothing to do with her looks that interested Lin Chung.

A sigh. She hoped that things would die down soon in time for the birth of her child.

* * *

><p>A few days after, NoHands ate Cheetah Queen whole. Mystique Sonia screamed at him for an hour, Alpha Girl Latifah banged him about for a while, while Rosefinch sat at her usual place at the fire, giving him a disapproving look.<p>

Kowloon was also horrified, and had ignored NoHands for the next weeks.

Lin Chung, as far as NoHands knew, was still unaware of this sudden event, but he had no doubt that either Sonia or Latifah would head down there and tell him the news.

But it was the prophecy that worried him. According to a prophecy, it was prophesied that Cheetah Queen would bear children who would one day overthrow him. Therefore, as a result, he swallowed her whole.

The very same thing that his father had done to his children.

However, a few days later, he experienced a terrible headache. The migraine wouldn't go away, and so, in desperation, he asked Yan Ching, the Bear of Foresight, to split his head in half. Of course, Yan Ching did so.

With that, a Hero hopped out, all dressed, in armour, full-grown. He let out a war cry, drawing all of the other Heroes near, except for Lin Chung, who had been forbidden to enter Olympus unless in an emergency.

He looked nervous, being smaller than normal, but was still confident and steady. After NoHands got over the shock, he asked for the name of the child, who had responded confidently. "Woo the Wise."

* * *

><p>NoHands and Alpha Girl Latifah became husband and wife a few months after Woo's birth. After catching him in the Mortal World again, Latifah became furious. The next of the children was Hurricane, who was born because of Latifah's hatred to NoHands.<p>

Hurricane responded well to the Gorillas, and was taught by them. His misshapen features was the doing of Latifah, who had done so in disgust. If it wasn't for Kowloon choosing to save the child, Hurricane wouldn't be alive.

* * *

><p>Mighty Ray was born not too long after Hurricane. Because of Latifah's intense hatred of the second unperfected son she had had, she left him to his father.<p>

NoHands taught the child, inciting him to become a Hero of War because of his love of battles and wars.

* * *

><p>Not too long after, NoHands slept with Sheep Queen, resulting in twins. Of course, Latifah, furious, had banned Sheep Queen from giving birth on any sort of island. NoHands, desperate, went to Kowloon for help, who simply said that he couldn't help.<p>

Finally, NoHands went to Lin Chung, who agreed to find a place for Sheep Queen. However, after much searching, Latifah banned Sheep Queen from giving birth on Delos, a small floating island, which was where Lin Chung had hidden her.

Desperate, NoHands pleaded Lin Chung once again. Lin Chung did not disappoint. Sheep Queen stayed somewhere in the Underworld, only coming back up when twins had been born.

Latifah had been furious with Lin Chung, but he had not paid attention to her.

And that was how Lady Green and Archer were born, known as the Twin Fighters, each representing the Moon or the Sun.

* * *

><p>Apetrully was born not too soon after, and once again, Latifah had been furious. However, after Apetrully paid Mighty Ray in gold, Latifah's son defended Apetrully.<p>

* * *

><p>Not too soon after that, another one was born: Sloth King. At first a Warrior, he got promoted to a Hero when he invented wine.<p>

Most of the Heroes thought it ridiculous, but hardly any of them argued.

* * *

><p>By now, the Olympian Council had been made, and NoHands, his paranoia from his father and grandfather coming out again, banned Lin Chung from having a position in the Council, no matter how much his siblings protested.<p>

The titles were already solidified: NoHands – King of the Heroes, and Lord of the Sky. Kowloon, the Hero of the Sea, and Hero of Fighting. Lin Chung, the Ruler of the Underworld, and the Hero of Loyalty. Mystique Sonia, Heroine of Crops, and Agriculture. Alpha Girl Latifah, Queen of the Heroes, and Hero of Memories. Rosefinch, Heroine of the Hearth and Air.

The children: Woo the Wise, Hero of Wisdom and Knowledge. Hurricane, Hero of the Forge and Blacksmiths. Mighty Ray, Hero of Lightning and War. Archer, Hero of the Sun and Archery. Lady Green, Heroine of the Forest and the Moon. Apetrully, Messenger of the Heroes. Sloth King, Hero of Wine

Other Heroes, minor ones, were also being born.

This was the start of the Silver Age.


	11. The Minor Heroes and Warriors

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – The Minor Heroes &amp; Warriors:<br>For the Muses, most of the minor Heroes: Fox Queen, Boreas, etc. etc, NoHands was behind all of these. With the Muses' mother, Rattle Diva, he slept with her for 9 consecutive nights, which resulted in the 9 Muses.

Then, NoHands slept with Sonia, and look what happened: Pangolin Queen, heroine of flowers and music, much like her mother, except younger. More suitors tried to win her hand, but Sonia, being the overprotective person she was, denied all of them any chance.

And Fox Queen: She was born, though thankfully not of NoHands...at least, not by his interference a lot. She was close to Lin Chung, and taught him some of her magic. After that, NoHands, as usual, was the first Hero to get involved with a Mortal.

Both had a child: A Warrior. Not yet a Hero, but a Warrior.

Many followed.

Some of them: Wu Song (NoHands), the Three Sailor Brothers (Kowloon), Orion (Kowloon), Theseus (NoHands), and all of the other great Warriors in history descended from the Heroes. However, most of them were alone.

Because of their power, the Heroes were not allowed to interfere. Rosefinch, Lady Green and Hera remained outside of any matters to do with the Mortal World. Woo had children, yes, but he imagined them, having them come from his books, his enchanted scrolls.

Lady Green and Rosefinch swore on the Styx that they would forever be a virgin, and that was the end of it. Lady Green occasionally chose some lucky Warrior (who wouldn't be swooning over her or their luck) and take them out, training them to hunt properly.

Lin Chung, nearly locked up in the Underworld now, hardly had any contact with the Mortal World. He didn't have any sort of children at all, no Heroes, no Warriors, not even any creatures.

Jumpy was his only companion.

Then the day came when Archer, acting odd during the Winter Solstice, came up with a prophecy. This was frightening in itself, about how a single Warrior would one day either be the destroyer or preserver of Big Green.

This would be frightening to all of the Heroes, but another confirmation calmed them down...but only _slightly_. That the Warrior would be a child of the Eldest Hero. If logic were in this, the oldest would be Peacock Queen, but she had too many children, and wasn't properly considered a Hero.

Therefore, Rosefinch was next in line, but virgin Heroine, so no. Then came Lin Chung (which got some people worried), but they decided to pass him for the time being. After that, Latifah (who didn't have Warriors – she _loathed_ them!), Sonia (who couldn't care less now that she had Pangolin Queen), Kowloon, and NoHands.

Only Lin Chung, Sonia, Kowloon and NoHands would have any hope in this.

But according to rank, Lin Chung, Kowloon and NoHands were the considered the Eldest Heroes. Sonia was now out of the game.

Therefore, in front of the other Heroes, they swore on the River Styx that they would never have any Warrior children.

Lin Chung - none of them had any trouble believing that he would keep the oath. Kowloon was also considered fairly trustworthy.

It was NoHands that they didn't trust. He had had so many Minor Heroes, and so many Warriors, that people were now scared that he would break it. Even after Latifah guaranteed that she would look after him with a strict eye, none of them were calm.

It was only when all of NoHands' siblings promised to keep an eye out for him did all of the Heroes finally let themselves be reassured.

But Kowloon was mostly in the Sea, in his kingdom. Lin Chung was kept busy in the Underworld, where there were a lot more deaths that he had to keep up with. Sonia spent most of her time in the Mortal World, with Pangolin Queen. NoHands had more than once escaped the eye of Latifah thanks to the many debts that he had held from other creatures or Heroes.

That left Rosefinch, but she was mostly at Big Green, tending to the fire.

NoHands occasionally crept away, but were held back by his sisters or brothers. When he once refused to stop and even tried to _fight_ them, Lin Chung was stuck with NoHands screaming at him from the Underworld for a whole 48 hours.

After that, even the calm Hero could take it no longer, and shoved him to Kowloon, locking himself in the Underworld with no contact for a _week_.

To most people that would be funny.

But there was no time to think about that, since something else was going to happen.

That something was the beginning of the Pantheromachy.


	12. The Pantheromachy Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11– The Pantheromachy:<br>Dragon Queen was furious. She had helped Rhea hide NoHands, yes, but what was the price? Her beloved children, trapped in the Pit. In Tartarus. In her husband.

And then what? The Heroes all becoming rulers of the world.

And now, with Lin Chung, that eavesdropper from when he had been in his father's stomach, was put in charge of making sure that the Bears stayed in the pit. And because of him eavesdropping, he knew exactly how and when to do what.

So, approaching her children, the Panthers, she spoke to them.

Talking to the leader, Porphyrion, she convinced him, along with Enceladus, to lead their brethren into war against the Olympians.

At first, they had been doubtful, knowing that Lin Chung had been nothing but reasonable to them, but when convinced of the other Olympians' evil, they agreed to attack, and prepared for battle. But Lin Chung suspected it. That was the problem with him.

He was not as smart as some of the other Heroes, but he knew when something was signalling danger.

When he suspected it, Dragon Queen, in desperation, sent the Panthers after him first. Jumpy, the faithful pet, tried to defend his friend, only to fail, and let the Panthers attack Lin Chung.

Surprised at first, he fought back soon enough, but it wasn't enough for fighting against 13 Panthers. Unknown to them, while they were fighting, Lin Chung had ordered Jumpy to lock the gates from the Underworld to the Mortal World.

Eventually, when he was injured severely, Porphyrion allowed him to stay there, bleeding to death, before he joined his siblings to destroy the Heroes. Or, at least, that was what he thought.

To his outrage, when he reached the Gates, he found them locked, and Jumpy defending them. After some spats, with Jumpy determining that he would not back down, Porphyrion led his siblings down again, only to find that Jumpy had only been a distraction: Lin Chung was already on his way to Big Green.

And that was how Lin Chung, bleeding and near to the point of death, interrupted a meeting he was not invited to.

"What is it?!" NoHands roared, seeing the doors open. Besides the Olympians (who were all in the room), only one more Immortal carried the power to interrupt this meeting.

When it did open, however, there were gasps. Only Rosefinch bothered to stand up, run over to her brother, and try to support him. Lin Chung looked up, eyes only on NoHands, seeming to ignore the blood dripping on the side of his head, or his slightly singed hair, or the numerous wounds that covered his body.

"The Panthers." He rasped, blood trickling down his mouth. And then he blacked out.

* * *

><p>After Rosefinch and Archer left to take care of his wounds, NoHands looked at the others. Mystique Sonia was frowning. "Weren't the Panthers with us when we defeated the Bears?"<p>

The younger Heroes, who had only ever heard stories before, leaned forward eagerly. Latifah didn't seem to realise this as she went on. "But they _listened_ to Lin Chung. Why would they attack him?"

"What if they're coming up here now?" Kowloon asked, eyes wide.

"They won't." Lin Chung joined them. A dose of Rosefinch's healing and some Ambrosia and Nectar had healed him surprisingly well. "I told Jumpy to lock the Gates. Unless Dragon Queen knows how to exit the Underworld through the Doors of Death, which have been destroyed, there is no other way out."

NoHands nodded in reluctant approval. "Now what?"

Woo frowned. "Are you _sure_ that Dragon Queen can_not_ get through the Doors of Death?"

Lin Chung nodded confidently. "The Doors of Death still need a few years in order to fully mend to try and be used again. The war with the Bears has destroyed it."

"What about Jumpy?" Sonia piped up, suddenly worried.

Lin Chung shook his head. "Don't worry. He's fine. He can get out any time he wants to." He frowned. "You have to figure out how to get the Panthers to calm down."

"Us?" Latifah asked incredulously. "Where are you going?"

"Back." Lin Chung answered.

Rosefinch's eyes widened. "You _just_ healed and you're going back to fight them?!"

"I can't leave the Underworld in their hands! They'll release all of the spirits!" Lin Chung protested. "They'll find a way to get into Tartarus and free the Bears."

A sigh from NoHands. "Do what you must. We'll discuss this."

Lin Chung nodded, sending them one last look. "Remember. They are opposites of us. They cannot be killed just by us. Only by a Warrior and Hero."


	13. The Pantheromachy Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – The Pantheromachy:<p>

"We do not need any Warriors with us." This was NoHands' worst decision. His siblings gaped at him, including Lady Green, who spoke up.

"Father, we need Warriors if Lin Chung says we need them. You have grown arrogant."

NoHands glared at Lady Green, but she stared back defiantly.

After a few hours of constant arguing, NoHands won. There were to be no Warriors included in the fight.

* * *

><p>Rosefinch was the one who told Lin Chung NoHands' decision. After letting her leave, he thought about it. He, unfortunately, did not have any children, no Warriors. And he wasn't about to hook up with someone just to save the world...wasn't he?<p>

No. Lin Chung scowled to the wall across him, on where he sat on his bed. Stupid NoHands. No children of his own meant that he didn't get any sort of personal favours. No Champions either...they were a waste of time, and if he didn't get to see them, what was the point?

If he couldn't get help on Big Green, he would do so elsewhere.

Wu Song smiled down at the Warriors training, all trying so hard to impress him. Little Warriors. As if they would ever reach his standard.

He frowned, noticing a figure in the shadows.

Scowling at it, he frowned again as it disappeared, seeing one of the other Warriors look up, worried, at where the figure had just disappeared.

He scowled.

He turned away, calling for a Warrior to get Red-Faced Kwan. He turned back, expecting to see some success or failure.

But when he turned back, a hand clamped over his mouth, and he disappeared into darkness.

* * *

><p>Wu Song was not a Warrior to be messed with. He was strong, powerful, and the Warrior that every Warrior dreamed of being. Of course, NoHands hadn't deemed it time to make him into a Hero, but the time will come...soon.<p>

And when the hand clamped over his hand, his first instinct was to struggle. When the hand dropped, and he was released, he drew his sword (also his dentistry tools – he was good with teeth), and looked around blindly in the darkness. "Who is it?"He demanded.

A chuckle.

Wu Song felt his blood turn cold, and he turned around, pointing his sword to no one other than Lin Chung, the Hero of Loyalty, but also the Hero of the Underworld.

"What do you want?" He heard himself demand again. But he knew it was faltering. Lin Chung looked...friendly, with his open expression and currently amused look. But Wu Song knew that there was more to the Hero than meets the eye.

He studied the Hero.

So far, Lin Chung was unarmed, but Wu Song didn't dare think for one second that he could get the best of Lin Chung, if the stories told at home were true. His dark clothes helped him blend into the darkness, and his grey hair and slightly pale skin contrasted sharply with the night around him.

"Oh, don't worry, Wu Song." Lin Chung sighed. "I don't even know why they need you, but the Heroes are calling for you."

Wu Song's heart thudded painfully in his chest. "The Heroes?"

Lin Chung frowned, nodding. "I'm merely the stop halfway there." He turned around, and started to leave, with Wu Song opening his mouth to ask what happened next. But the next moment he knew, he saw Apetrully by his side with his trusting smile.

"We're going. They're holding a meeting right now, and sweet bananas! We're going to be late!"

With that, both disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>NoHands studied his first Warrior son, with the Council doing so as well. He was clearly uncomfortable, but kept his head up, and his expression calm.<p>

Mighty Ray snorted. "You want to ask a _Warrior_ to help? We're the Heroes! We can defeat them ourselves-"

"Yeah, and what happened to not listening to Lin Chung?" Mystique Sonia demanded.

NoHands sighed. "Latifah recently had a vision..."

"Oh, so you don't listen to your _older_ brother, but you listen to your _wife_? Seriously?!" Mystique Sonia scowled. "C'mon. You know Lin Chung knows about the creatures in the Pit better than _us_."

"That we would defeat the Panthers only with Wu Song, and so we _are_. Lin Chung cannot be trusted." Nohands continued as if the other two hadn't interrupted him.

Lady Green frowned. She wished that her father wouldn't dismiss Lin Chung so easily. After all, he was the finest Hero she had ever seen, and, for Gaea's sake, Lin Chung was the Hero of _Loyalty_. You don't get any more loyal than _that_.

She sighed as she stared at the arrogant Warrior, dreaming about her swords. He'd _better_ help, or he would have a lot more to worry about than the Panthers.

* * *

><p>The training was <em>tough<em>. Every day, he was trained by a different Hero, except for Rosefinch and Lin Chung, for some reason that Wu Song found absurd. If Red-Faced Kwan wasn't lying, Rosefinch and Lin Chung were the oldest Heroes (Well, Peacock Queen counted as well, but really? She was more of a girly girl than a real Hero), and would have more knowledge.

But according to Woo the Wise (was the man _really_ that old?), Rosefinch was not considered an Olympian, and only helped with aerial defence which wasn't considered important in the fight with the Panthers.

And, apparently, Lin Chung was not trustworthy, but he was the Hero of _Loyalty_. What else did they want him to do?

And, according to Lady Green this time, he was one of the finest Heroes that Big Green has ever seen, but because of his extensive knowledge of the creatures currently imprisoned (Woo had haughtily informed him that Lin Chung was not as wise nor as smart as him, and only knew about monsters), NoHands was afraid that he would turn on them.

An idea that Wu Song, despite respecting his father, thought was absolutely absurd.

Dragon Queen, this training was tough. His thought came again as Mighty Ray screamed at him to go faster. The Hero wasn't as weak as he looked, but he certainly was as childish. Honestly. Flirting with every minor Hero that came by?

Well, to be fair, Wu Song would have done that to, but with the murderous looks on their faces, maybe not.

He sighed.

A brief thought flitted inside his head, but he shook it out. But, for a second, he wondered what it would be like to be trained by Lin Chung.


	14. The Pantheromachy Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – The Pantheromachy:<p>

Lin Chung sat by himself in the Gardens of Big Green, where Gardener Ching was luckily out. The man could shout when he wanted to, and seemed to love using people's tears as a result of his harsh words to water the plants.

After sending Wu Song back to his home with his word that he would not tell anyone, he returned, only to be told to wait for the meeting to be over.

Sighing at his brother's predictability, he sat himself down, closed his eyes, balanced on his staff, and meditated.

He didn't open an eye as he felt a presence behind him. "Lady Green. Shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

Said Heroine smiled. "Nice to see you again as well, Lin Chung." Lin Chung merely gave a hum in response, knowing that it would be impossible to get an answer when Lady Green wanted something. "Where is Wu Song?"

"Back home. You trained him well."

"I like to think that it was only because of us that he ever reached this far." Lady Green smiled as Lin Chung chuckled. "He is a strong one."

"And defiant as well, though that isn't too surprising, considering who is his father." Lin Chung murmured. "Though, truthfully, I feel the same way."

Lady Green laughed, before looking at him. "May I?" A nod, and she sat herself down, crossed her legs, and closed her eyes, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"And what happened in the meeting?" Lin Chung pressed on. Lady Green smiled.

"NoHands kicked most of the Heroes that he thought would be a threat to him out. Mainly, me." She grinned, hearing Lin Chung chuckle at that.

"Paranoid." Lady Green's grin grew broader, before both suddenly heard a crash, and Big Green shook underneath them.

"What's happening?!" Lady Green looked around, but saw nothing. Lin Chung was already running to the Gates of Big Green, where he looked down. Lady Green mimicked him, her eyes widening at what was happening.

"What is _that_?!" Lady Greens stared at two Panthers, who were shoving mountain after mountain that surrounded Big Green on top of one another, creating a sort of path up.

Lin Chung swore. "Order help us. Ephialtes and Otis. Sloth King's counterparts." Lady Green choked.

"That poor excuse of a _Hero_ has _two_ counterparts?!"

Lin Chung gave her a brief smirk. "Maybe Gaia also thought that, and wanted to get rid of Sloth King as quickly as possible."

Lady Green let a brief smile touch her face. "What I would give to see that day."

She looked back. "We have to get the others."

"No time." Lin Chung looked down. He looked up. "Get the others. I'll hold them off." Lady Green started to protest, but Lin Chung turned back anyway, and using the shadows in the small crevices, he pulled on them, forcing the mountains to crumble down, and shortening the path.

The two Panthers cursed, gathering even more mountains.

Seeing no changing his mind, Lady Green ran back, where the other Heroes of the Council had just been running out, and in as little words as possible, stated the situation, and had everyone running to the Gates, where Lin Chung was still destroying the mountains or putting them back in their places.

Lin Chung turned when they arrived. "Good. Sloth King, destroy them."

"What?" The Hero asked, eyebrow raised.

"Don't act cocky. Destroy them!" He gestured beside him, where Wu Song now stood, bow in his hand, arrow notched, ready to fire at moment's notice (His now preferred weapon, because of Lady Green and Archer, though his beloved weapon would always be his sword and dentistry kit). Sloth King scowled, but grabbed his staff, and attacked the Panthers. He shot first one, and then the other.

Lin Chung occasionally pulled out mountains and made them drop on the Panthers, but other than that, they left Sloth King alone. After a while, finally, one Panther slipped and crashed into the other. Sloth King raised his staff, prepared to kill Otis. Immediately, Archer gestured to Wu Song, who fired an arrow at the same moment Sloth King pierced Otis with his staff.

With a howl of agony, Otis disappeared into mist.

Ephialtes cried out in horror, and turned to Wu Song, furious, charging at him before he even had time to blink. NoHands gave a cry, too far to do anything, before Lin Chung pulled Wu Song safely out of the way, where he stared wide-eyed at the place he had been only minutes before.

A few seconds later, Wu Song fired as Sloth King stabbed his staff into Ephialtes back.

And that was how Sloth King's counterparts, Ephialtes and Otis, the Panther Twins, were the first to be killed in the Pantheromachy.


	15. The Pantheromachy Part IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 - Pantheromachy:<p>

The news spread fast. Within days, the Panthers were on their feet and ready to attack. Thankfully, the Heroes also moved fast. Wu Song, with the training of NoHands and the Olympians, was also ready.

Soon enough, Encelados, Woo's counterpart, was defeated by being crushed.

_Woo dodged a blow, eyes wide with panic as he blocked another blow from Encelados. As a result of being the opposite of Woo, Enceladus was stupid, yes, but he was an _excellent_ fighter, with Woo never believing that he should fight. _

_After talking and confusing the Panther a little bit, Woo turned, and looking at Mount Aitna, had brought it over to him, and used it to crush the Panther, sending it back to Tartarus. _

_He looked at Mount Aitna, which had once stood on the island of Delos. He cringed, and then looked back, where Big Green was still visible. Might have to talk with Lin Chung about what happened when he killed Panthers. _

Polybotes, the one who fought Kowloon, was pursued underneath the sea when he thought all of the First were chasing him, when it turned out to only be Kowloon.

_Polybotes hurried on, unaware that who he had previously thought were the First were now only one, Kowloon. The others had left ago, not allowed in his domain during battle. The sea made it easier for him to move on, but also gave Kowloon the advantage. _

_His mind raced on what to do, before it remembered something Gaia had told the Panther. _

Reach Oceanus' domain and he will protect you.

_Desperate, he listened, and turned the other direction, heading for Oceanus' realm. He could feel Kowloon closing in on him, and in a final burst of speed, nearly managed to cross the border...until a mountain crushed him. _

Gration, Lady Green's Panther counterpart, was easier to kill. For once, he was _unbelievably_ foolish, as opposed to the sharp mind of Lady Green. Within a few minutes of starting battle with him, Lady Green and Wu Song finished him off with no problem.

_Lady Green frowned at her counterpart, not knowing whether to curse or thank Gaia for creating counterparts. Because of her sharp mind, her Panther counterpart was _reallyunbelievably_ stupid. He could understand things, but not the logic behind it._

_She supposed it was a blessing that she could defeat it easily, but on the contrary, she thought it was an insult to her. _

_Forgetting about it for a while, she let her movements come in quickly. She could sense Wu Song on the edge of the battle, ready to make the killing shot with the Heroine. Lady Green focused back on the battle, and flipping over the Panther, threw one of her twin swords at the Panther. _

_Wu Song's arrow followed. _

_With a bellow of pain, Gration dissolved into dust. _

Then came Otus, who was born to oppose Archer. He spoke an _awful_ lot compared to Archer, who mostly remained quiet.

_"__You know, you should really talk more." Otus babbled. Archer frowned. _

_This Panther was _really_ starting to get on his nerves. Sure, all the other Heroes talked, and some more than others, cough_MightyRay_cough, but they didn't talk _this_ much. _

_Otus seemed oblivious even as he babbled 20 words per second. "Good thrust, you should have hit harder. I heard your aim was perfect, is it?"_

_Archer cursed Gaia in his mind, before growling, and pointed to something behind Otus._

_Otus smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, Archer, I don't fall for those tricks." _

_Suddenly, an arrow shot him from the back of the head, followed by Archer's own arrow. Archer sighed in relief, thanking Wu Song in his head, smiling briefly at the Warrior before turning and leaving. Too much social interactions today (even though he said nothing)._

Damasen was peaceful and modest, being Mighty Ray's counterpart (thankfully), and NoHands soon ordered him to work for Lin Chung in the Underworld, to Lin Chung's horror. After an _extremely_ long shouting match, NoHands (miraculously) won.

Within hours, Lin Chung had dumped Damasen with Cheetah King, who cursed NoHands with every curse he could think of.

Next was Hippolytus, Apetrully's counterpart. The poor Hero nearly fainted at the thought, but managed to gather his wits long enough for him to stab Hippolytus while NoHands and Kowloon were distracting it, with Wu Song's arrow effectively ending Hippolytus' life.

After Hippolytus died, Apetrully fainted from the shock and incredulity of it.

After that was Mimas, Hurricane's Panther counterpart. However, he, too, like Gration, was a counterpart. Hurricane, who was large, strong and bulky, was faced with a scrawny yet noble Panther to fight against.

However, Hurricane and Wu Song defeated him quickly, with his still yelling: _Good shot! But that was not noble! Not at all! _

Soon enough, there was Porphyrion and Alcyoneous left.

* * *

><p>Both brothers stood back to back, looking at the two Panthers that now surrounded them. NoHands felt his heart thudding painfully, but ignored it, pulling out his bolt. Lin Chung pulled out his Stygian iron shooter.<p>

"Charge?" Lin Chung asked him, to which he nodded.

"Charge." With that command, both of them charged to their counterparts. Wu Song stood to the side, weapon drawn, and after a quick debate, went to help his father. NoHands was doing quite well against Porphyrion, dodging and ducking with scary precision. NoHands went on defence, with Wu Song on offence.

NoHands barely realised his brother beside him before he turned sligtly, and out of the corner of his eyes, saw his dodge and strike, only to be deflected. Now, here, at East Citadel, Alcyoneous was unbeatable.

But what unnerved him was the look on Lin Chung's face. His face was conforted into a snarl, eyes gleaming every time he got a strike in. And that reminded him _too_ much of the Panther that Lin Chung was currently facing.

He turned back to his own battle. He needed to deal with this first. Wu Song worked well with him, and, soon enough, the counterpart of NoHands was killed. The ground rumbled as Porphyrion was sucked deep into the earth, but that couldn't be helped.

Gaia was only partially awake, and would soon fall back into her slumber if the other Heroes succeeded in doing what they had to.

He turned back to Alcyoneous, and nearly had a heart attack (if a Hero could get one).

Wu Song gasped beside him, but he didn't realise it.

Lin Chung was looking inhumane now, with his narrowed eyes, yellow with a tinge of green, with black slits as the pupils in it. Sharp claws came out from his fingers and Lin Chung's skin was tanned. His skin on his face, pulled tight over his now high cheekbones, stretched back to reveal pointy teeth. His ears were also pointed.

Alcyoneous seemed to notice this, and shrunk slightly, but still fighting valiantly.

Then, Lin Chung plunged his shooter into Alcyoneous' chest. Instinctively, Wu Song fired an arrow into Alcyoneous' chest as well with the bow that appeared in his hand.

Alcyoneous bellowed as he disintegrated into the earth.

This time, the ground didn't rumble.

The Heroes had done it.

They came now, and ran to NoHands, proud of their victory until Lady Green caught sight of Lin Chung, looking at himself in disbelief, before he looked up, and returned to normal, and disappeared into a dark vortex.

Even though it had been just for a brief second, there was no doubt. Lin Chung had changed into a half Panther just now.


	16. Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM THE PRESENT. <strong>

When people think of the Present, they think: Oh, it's now...isn't it? What we're doing now, and what we're learning, and what we're trying to do...but the Present isn't _just_ like that.

The Present is everything.

The Present is present (no pun intended) during the Past, and the Future, because the Present is just like that. Nothing else.

No matter where you are, or what you do, the Present will always be around. Always be at the moment of whatever you are doing. And when you think of what you're finally going to do, the Present has caught up to you already before you know it.

To most deities and humans, the Present is merely the in-between of the Past and the Future.

The Future is the one which constantly changes, and that is because of the Present, of what people decide to do, of unprepared things and thoughts entering their minds. And that is because they learn from the Past.

That is why the three of us get along so easily.

We each have equal roles in ensuring each other's survival.

The Past suffers from the mistakes, but the mistakes help us in the Future, through the Present. Without the Past, there would be no Future. Without the Future, there would be no Past, and, as a result, no Present.

I am the only...I suppose you can say...Female deity of the three. My older brother is Past, and my younger brother is Present.

There is no trying to outwit me, because as soon as you think of it, I'll be onto you already. Past doesn't have this skill, but Future does.

Future was always the beloved of the deities, I suppose.

But he could never tell us anything, even if he wanted to. Because if he did, then we would be doomed. The Future would change once again with this knowledge, and we would be dead before we know it.

I try to lighten this burden, try to predict what goes on my brother's head, but every time I do so, it only hurts him more.

I learnt how to keep to myself, and learn to adapt to the times.

Past, on the other hand, likes to mention about the Past, and how it was great, and all that nonsense.

This...is ridiculous. Enough of this rambling.

Maybe I shouldn't have revealed all this to you...but the Future seem so tangled now, with the birth of the Heroes, and the decisions of NoHands. There is going to be a greater battle ahead, I just know it.

A battle...one that would shake Big Green to it's foundations and call upon the forces of Chaos and Order.

But...there is always hope.

The eldest son of Rhea and Highroller...Lin Chung.

He knows.

And I hope, for now, that it would be enough.


	17. The Results of a Clumsy Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – The Results of a Clumsy Gamble:<p>

The news spread like a wildfire.

Of how Lin Chung was now a half-Panther. Lady Green wasn't sure how it happened, but it happened as they returned back to Big Green.

A meeting was called for, and Lin Chung was immediately banned from any meeting on Big Green by NoHands. Rosefinch, who was now caught up to recent events, sat behind in stunned silence. Even Lin Chung's usually strong supporters were quiet...all except for one.

Lady Green argued with NoHands for hours about this, until he had finally kicked her out of the meeting.

Well. At least she tried.

She frowned as she felt a ripple of chaos spread throughout her, and closed her eyes, wanting to be at the Sky once again, where Bearstomp was currently holding out his punishment.

* * *

><p>Within seconds, Lady Green found herself at the closed Gates, with Jumpy staring inquisitively at her, head tilted. "No."His word was clear.<p>

Lady Green frowned. "Why not?"

"No...visitors." Jumpy said in his broken English.

The Heroine growled with frustration. "But I need to see him." As Jumpy shook his head again, an idea came to mind. "Jumpy, this is important. NoHands needs me to deliver a message."

Jumpy frowned. "Give...message...to me."

"No. It's personal."

Jumpy hesitated, and the Gates opened. "Only...5...minutes."

Lady Green could have kissed Jumpy now. Instead, she nodded at him, and then walked along the river bank to the rather impending castle of Lin Chung.

* * *

><p>"Get out." His voice rasped from the floor. Lady Green had walked into the Gardens, and found him in the middle of the forest.<p>

Lady Green frowned, but spoke anyway. "What are you doing?"

Lin Chung was sitting on the ground, eyes closed in meditation where the grass and bamboo shoots grew around him. "Meditating."

Lady Green sighed. "Look." There was no beating around the bush. "No one blames you for what happened..."

Lin Chung didn't answer.

"At least, I don't. I'm not sure about the others. They're...surprised."

"So?" His next question.

"Look, Lin Chung, I just went to visit Bearstomp."

Lin Chung opened his eyes, but didn't get up. "And?"

"And I think he's planning something. He was smug. More smug than usual. Something is going to happen. Something big."

Lin Chung stood up and faced Lady Green. "Whatever it is, do not worry now."

"But-" Lady Green tried to argue.

"There is nothing we can do now. It will only happen in the future, and we don't know what is happening. It is better to know more about what is happening than alarming everyone of a danger that may be nonexistent."

Lady Green sighed. "Very well."

* * *

><p>Mystique Sonia burst out laughing, while Kowloon stared at NoHands like he was an idiot. And NoHands felt like one. His arms were currently barricaded to his sides, thanks to the quick work of Hurricane…once he had stopped giggling from being ticked. Honestly! He was <em>way<em> too ticklish. "I know-"

"What, in _Dragon Queen's_ name happened to _you_?" Kowloon demanded.

NoHands sighed. "A gamble."

Mystique Sonia swore. "You can _never_ stop that habit, can you? Why the blockade?"

"If not, I'll tickle anyone in arm's distance."

Kowloon snickered, but NoHands glared at him desperately. "Do you know how to cure this?"

Mystique Sonia frowned. "Did you ask Woo?"

"Yes!"

"Did he have an answer?"

"No."

"Then we don't know." Kowloon finished. He frowned. "Ask Lin-"

"No." NoHands stubbornly said, with the attitude of a sulky 5-year-old.

"But-"

"No." NoHands scowled. "He is a Panther."

"_Half_ Panther." Mystique Sonia corrected, as if that would make it all better. But it didn't. "Look, NoHands, Lin Chung has a vast collection of the scrolls from the War at East Citadel. You can ask him for it, I mean, you're his _brother_-"

"That cast him out from Big Green." Kowloon reminded her, scowl in place.

Mystique Sonia frowned. "Fair point. But family is important, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Lin Chung stared at NoHands through the Gates. NoHands had not wanted any spirits laughing at him if he could help it, and the Ruler of the Underworld, looking like a normal teenage boy, had walked up to NoHands, scowling, before his eyes widened. "What happened?"<p>

"A gamble." NoHands muttered sulkily.

Lin Chung sighed. "What sort of gamble?" He should have known.

"I had to choose the right vial, but I swear, she changed the vials and-"

"What happens if you remove it?" Lin Chung continued on, as if NoHands said nothing. NoHands knew what he was talking about.

"I tickle anyone within arm's length."

"And who did this?"

"The stupid Heroine of Magic."

Lin Chung put out his hand, and a scroll shot into it from who knows where. He opened it, looked through it, and shook his head. "Sorry. No. I'll keep on searching though." His voice was cold, contrasting his last words.

NoHands muttered a barely audible thank you, and marched away.

* * *

><p>NoHands felt like a fool. After having asked <em>politely<em>, Lin Chung had offered no cure. He scowled. Not only did he have to get used to walking around like this, but he also had to get used to people staring at him, him finally achieving his name.

He sighed.

At least mother would be proud of his name…no?


	18. Mighty Ray's Eyeballs

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – The Eyeballs:<p>

It was a normal day on Big Green. The Heroes all training, Kowloon at the Ocean with Amphitrite, and Lin Chung at the Underworld, keeping the souls and spirits in check with Cheetah King.

Mighty Ray was training again. After an accident with Lady Green, he tend to avoid her whenever she was training, and, currently, she was out, speaking with Rosefinch. He drew his sword and charged at his target, slicing the dummy into bits.

Mystique Sonia rolled her eyes. "Show off." She muttered under her breath.

Mighty Ray ignored her, and continued on, while Mystique Sonia sighed. "I'm going to find Rosefinch." For some reason, now, after a heated argument over with Latifah, both no longer got along anymore.

Mighty Ray turned at her retreating back, dropping his sword. "Oi! What are you doing?!"

Mystique Sonia turned back. "Leaving."

"You just missed my shot!"

"Don't want to see it!" Mystique Sonia called back, rolling her eyes. Mighty Ray grumbled under his breath, and turned to go back to his training, only to trip over the sword. He fell face-first into the floor, and grumbled as he heard several minor Heroes laughing at him.

All of them comparing him to...Lin Chung.

Mighty Ray wanted to strangle something. They just _couldn't_ stop saying how fine a warrior he was, could they? What happened to him being half-Panther?! Sure, Lady Green was good, but that was because she was a girl.

Probably would not want her to hear that...

Anyway, back to the point. He could prove himself a capable Hero. A better Hero than _Lin Chung_. After all, he was stuck in the Underworld. Mighty Ray had plenty of time for fun.

* * *

><p>Alright, Mighty Ray now regretted this. He had asked Woo the Wise for something that <em>no<em> Hero or Warrior had ever done, but that seemed impossible. _Everyone_ had done _everything_.

That was, until Woo mentioned the Cave of Lightning, and the crystal that controlled the lightning.

Mighty Ray had jumped at the chance, but now, here, standing at the entrance to the dark cave, he wanted to turn and run. No. He was a Hero. The _best_ of all of them. He couldn't run. Taking a deep breath, he entered.

Of course, he freaked out inside, but tried to keep it silent, since the cave entrance was still visible as a source of light, before a voice hissed from the darkness. "Who is it? A Hero, now?"

Mighty Ray stopped himself from trembling as he tried to make himself sound imposing. "Who is that?" He drew his sword.

The voice laughed, and turned. "Good luck, dead Hero."

Mighty Ray scowled, but turned anyway and headed deeper into the cave, feeling eyes watching his every progress before wondering who that was, and then looked forward, seeing the lightning gem in the middle of a clearing.

He snorted.

Too easy.

He walked closer, ready to reach for it, before a hand shot out and pulled his hand away. Mighty Ray scowled, and swung his sword at the intruder, only for the intruder to duck.

After this, a sort of wild juggle for the gem began. Mighty Ray crashed into the platform that was holding the gem, and the gem flew in the air. Other soldiers, dark ones, appeared forward, trying to grasp it.

Mighty Ray shoved past them and dodged their sword to get the gem, only for him to turn at the last moment to block a blow, look up and...swallow the gem.

There were screeches of outrage.

Mighty Ray felt weird, and suddenly yelled (he did _not_ scream!), when he saw an eyeball on the floor, yellow and large.

Hesitantly, he shoved it back into his right eye, which he could not see out of.

The light went out when the lightning gem was swallowed by the Hero. The leader, Mighty Ray guessed (the first guy, anyway), screamed. "The dark! The dark!"

The other soldiers scurried around, before one lit a match.

But, by then, Mighty Ray was gone.

* * *

><p>"I can't solve this." Woo sighed as he looked at Mighty Ray. I'm afraid that there is nothing that I can do."<p>

"What?!" Mighty Ray shrieked. "You have to do _something_!"

"I do not." Woo closed a scroll. "I do not have any knowledge on this."

"Then who am I to go to?!" Mighty Ray demanded.

"You can try Fox Queen."

* * *

><p>The Heroine of Magic burst out laughing as soon as she laid eyes on the Hero of War. "Dragon Queen." Was the only thing she managed between laughs.<p>

Mighty Ray scowled. "Heal me!"

"What?" Fox Queen stopped laughing immediately.

"HEAL ME!"

Fox Queen rolled her eyes. "I cannot heal you."

"Why not?!" Mighty Ray demanded. "I need _someone_ to heal me!"

"Because this magic dates back to the time of Dragon Queen. I do not have any of the scrolls with me, and-"

Mighty Ray groaned. "Don't tell me."

Both said the same thing at the same time. "_Lin Chung has the scrolls_."

* * *

><p>His uncle (wow, that was weird to say, after all, Lin Chung constantly appeared as a 17 year old teenager), to his credit, did not laugh. Instead, he sighed. "Lightning gem?"<p>

"Yes. How-?"

Lin Chung sighed again. "Cheetah King informed me."

"Yes. Can you heal me?"

"No." The answer was blunt.

"What?!" Mighty Ray demanded for what was nearly the 5th time that day. "Why not?!"

"Because it will take ages to heal them, which I have no time for!"

"What do you do everyday, anyway?!" Mighty Ray shrieked.

"Making sure the souls are right, making sure the judges aren't corrupted, making sure the Gates of Tartarus are shut, make sure that Jumpy is satisfied, and a lot of other things to do with the Bears and Panthers."

Mighty Ray scowled. "They cannot be more important that _moi_!"

Lin Chung frowned. "So Panthers or Bears invading Big Green are not as important as your look." He sighed as he turned. "I'll try to find something, but no promises."

Mighty Ray gave another shriek of indignation. "What?!"

"I already have to find something for NoHands and Mystique Sonia."

Mighty Ray frowned at the retreating back and the closing Gates. NoHands, he knew. But Mystique Sonia...?


	19. The Curse of Mystique Sonia

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 – The Curse of Mystique Sonia:<p>

Mystique Sonia sighed as she plodded off. Now, she had to go and actually speak to Rosefinch, who she knew would be preoccupied with her niece.

Now what?

She sighed again, smiling though at her admirers, before hearing a cold voice behind her. "I'm afraid that that is my job."

"Excuse me?" She turned, facing Peacock Queen. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I have no idea why they see anything in _you_." Peacock Queen frowned and wrinkled her nose. "I look _much_ better than you."

"Maybe it's not just looks." Mystique Sonia retorted, turning to leave.

"Or maybe they're just laughing about how ugly you are on the inside. After all, you _do_ have a Panther mud-breed as a brother." Peacock Queen so did _not_ go there.

Mystique Sonia growled under her breath, fists clenching, before laughing as she heard Peacock Queen scream, suddenly surrounded by a large vine. "Or maybe they just love me. And keep Lin Chung out of this!"

Peacock Queen snarled, before snapping her fingers, muttering under her breath. Sonia backed away, eyes wide. _What in Dragon Queen's name is she doing_? Peacock Queen smirked as Sonia turned. "They won't now."

Mystique Sonia was confused. "What do you mean?"

"It means that every time they say 'I love you' three times, they'll turn into a Yaksha. Poor things, don't you think?" Laughing, Peacock Queen stalked away.

Mystique Sonia gaped after her, cursing her, and let a vine trip Peacock Queen, who fell flat on her face. Some of the braver deities laughed at her, resulting in a surprisingly strong glare in return.

Mystique Sonia turned and stomped away. She needed to find Woo.

And fast.

* * *

><p>After having turned one admirer into a Yaksha that now sat on her head, Mystique Sonia turned to face Woo, who was searching through scrolls.<p>

Woo seemed to be the answer to all of their problems but...

"No." He shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry."

Mystique Sonia growled, but shook her head. "Maybe Lin Chung'll have something."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, he didn't. He apologised distantly, and then turned and left her at the Gates, fuming as she bumped into a worried Lady Green (what was <em>she<em> doing here?), and left.

* * *

><p>Lady Green nearly ran to the Gates, nearly crashing into Mystique Sonia on the way. Jumpy opened the Gates for her, and allowed her to go in.<p>

"Lin Chung." She met up with the Hero inside.

Lin Chung frowned as he turned. "Lady Green?"

"There is trouble."

"Isn't there always?" He sighed.

"Bears. Some Bears were sighted. Some Half-Bears as well."

Lin Chung stiffened, but frowned as he thought. "The Bears and Panthers are getting restless."

Lady Green sighed. "That, to be frank, is expected. After all, we had fought them back then...say about a few centuries? But why so suddenly?"

The Hero sighed. "I don't know yet." His dark eyes bore threw her. "But I think it has something to do with Chaos."

Lady Green gasped. "Shouldn't we tell the Council? I mean, if this _is_ Chaos, then we need to prepare-" She cut herself off when Lin Chung shook his head in regret, sighing as he answered her question.

"No. If we tell them, they will only panic. They will be ready, yes, but they will panic." Lady Green nodded resigndly, before raising her head to meet Lin Chung's eyes.

"Then what if I brought the subject up? Asked to check on the other Bears."

Lin Chung looked doubtful. "We cannot underestimate them."

"Then we go in pairs. So that if we get in trouble, one can escape and get help." Lady Green sounded confident. Lin Chung sighed.

"Agreed. But this has to be breached only by _you_. Once you mention me, NoHands will dismiss it as soon as possible."

Lady Green sighed again "He cannot always do this. One day, he'll find out how right you are, and then he'll _have_ to start listening to you. I could get Rosefinch, maybe Kowloon to help now, if you like-" Lin Chung cut her off.

"No. For now, focus on the threat. Make sure the Bears are safe, and I'll tell Jumpy to keep a sharper lookout at the Gates of Tartarus and to put down any Bears or Panthers that try to escape."

* * *

><p>NoHands stared around the council for the Winter Solstice, and then faced the one who spoke. "Why should we?"<p>

Lady Green sighed mentally. "We are Heroes, yes, but the Bears and Panthers won't stay silent for long."

"You're saying that they will rise again?" NoHands asked suspiciously, to which she shook her head.

"Not at all. But we should make sure that there are no weaknesses in out defence against them, or it will be too easy for them to coax some poor mortal into releasing them unknowingly."

NoHands nodded slowly, thoughtful now. "Very well. Each of you will examine a prison." He grimaced slightly. "And about Tartarus..."

"I'll go." Lady Green volunteered, hoping she didn't sound too eager. And her friendship with Lin Chung helped...no one actually suspected anything weird out of that, since she was known to visit Lin Chung from time to time. "If not, I'll try and contact Jumpy."

NoHands' look suddenly turned suspicious. "Did you get this from Lin Chung?"

Lady Green scowled. "Do you _really_ think that?" NoHands sighed.

"Of course not. Now, go. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can get it over this."


	20. The Checking of the Bears

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 18 - The Checking of the Bears:

The Chinese Heroes went onto their own business, checking through all of the Bears except for the ones in Tartarus. Those ones were left to Lin Chung, who did it almost obligingly, knowing that he wouldn't have to go up into the Mortal World to do so.

Hurricane and Archer Lee both went to check on Bearstomp, both making sure that he was safely underneath the sky. He was of course, and growled when he caught sight of the two Heroes just as they disappeared.

His thoughts were dark for the rest of the week, under the burden of the sky. _When Highroller gets us back together..._ He stopped himself there, and smirked.

* * *

><p>Of course, Woo the Wise, on a diplomatic mission, went to check on Yan Ching and his mother. Both were fine, and loving the new conditions of their houses, thank you very much.<p>

When the subject of Yan Ching's soldiers having attacked, Yan Ching went rigid, and promised that they would be dealt with swiftly and without mercy. At this, Woo cringed unnoticeably, but nodded enthusiastically as if he agreed with every word.

* * *

><p>Kowloon went to check on Oceanus. Amphitrite was furious at how little they trusted her father, but because Triton was fully behind him, she backed down for that argument.<p>

As Lady Green had said, Oceanus was growing uneasy, but was still safely trapped.

* * *

><p>Lin Chung sighed as he exited Tartarus, ignoring the shouts of agony and of utter vulgarities that would make anyone cringe, nodding at Jumpy, who closed the Gates with a relish.<p>

He looked at the rabbit carefully, before nodding, and turning away, Cheetah King joining him soon enough, scribbling away in a scroll that kept the records of the dead.

"Are you ok?"

The question went unanswered.

Cheetah King sighed. "Are the Bears all safely trapped?"

Lin Chung nodded. "Lady Green told me about the meeting-" He cut himself off as he stared in stunned horror. Cheetah King turned to see what he was looking at and turned pale. Or at least, as pale as a Cheetah could turn.

The Hero of Loyalty's voice was slightly weak as he spoke. "Inform the Council. Now."

* * *

><p>Lady Green looked around the meeting with alertness and shock. Cheetah King had called the meeting, and was standing beside Cheetah Queen now, both of them facing NoHands.<p>

"What is so important that my brother has to send someone to get a message?"

Cheetah King cleared his throat, and turned to face the fireplace. Everyone followed his gaze, curious.

The fire was still going on.

However, Rosefinch was not there.

* * *

><p>It was decided quickly. Latifah, Lady Green, Sonia, NoHands and Kowloon would go, leaving Big Green in the capable hands of Apetrully.<p>

Latifah banged on the Gates once they reached there.

They waited for a while, before Jumpy appeared, face grim, and the Gates opened for them. "What happened?" Sonia asked, eyes wide.

Jumpy shrugged.

Without hesitation, they ran, unable to teleport, to where Lin Chung was hunched over Rosefinch's form, gently coaxing water into her.

"What happened?" Lin Chung didn't even look up at NoHands' demanded question.

Rosefinch weakly lifted up her head. "NoHands." She croaked out. Sonia and Latifah practically ran over to Rosefinch, taking her from Lin Chung and carefully looking her over. Lady Green joined Lin Chung, murmuring under her breath.

"Really. What happened?"

"I don't know." Lin Chung answered. "I went down to Tartarus, came up, and found her like this."

Lady Green could tell that Lin Chung was not telling the answer completely, and frowned slightly. What could he have to hide?

NoHands suddenly whirled around on his oldest brother. "What did you do?"

"NoHands!" This came out from Sonia. "You can't just presume that just because Rosefinch was found in the Underworld that Lin Chung had something to do with it!"

"Why not? I have every reason to!" NoHands growled at his older brother.

"What makes you think that I would intentionally hurt Rosefinch?" Lin Chung growled back, eyes dark and dangerous.

NoHands didn't see it. "Intentionally?" Lin Chung growled at him once more. "Oh, so you _did_ hurt her."

"I did not!" Lin Chung scowled. "Is _everything_ bad that happens _my_ fault?!"

"YES!" NoHands roared back. "If you haven't decided to free the Panthers, we wouldn't have had to fight them!"

"NoHands!" His siblings were looking at him in horror. That was a sensitive topic to bring up. Lady Green was staring at her father, eyes wide in stunned horror. But NoHands was already riled up, and so was the usually calm and composed Lin Chung.

"What did you expect us to do? Without them, we wouldn't have won the Bearomachy!"

"We could have won without them!"

"No, we _couldn't_! And, without them, we wouldn't have had the Gorillas or Elephants!"

Latifah was frowning. "NoHands-"

NoHands scowled. "Don't you try and use that as an excuse. After all, it still leads back to you, doesn't it? Being half-Panther. Being different. Being a _freak_."

"_NoHands_!" Rosefinch, even though weak, glared at NoHands.

Lin Chung had suddenly gone still. "You have 5 minutes to get out before I send Jumpy to chase you out." His voice was now cold, quiet, and detached. The change of expression was surprising and worrying.

"C'mon, Rosefinch." Sonia struggled to lift Rosefinch up on her own. Latifah crouched down to help her. She turned to face Lin Chung, but he was already gone.


	21. The Separation of the Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 - The Separation of the Heroes:<p>

"How is she?" Lady Green asked quietly outside of the Medical Ward, where Archer was currently tending to Rosefinch, who had just woken up.

"She's fine." Mystique Sonia reassured Lady Green, though there was something of an attitude in the reply.

Lady Green decided to ignore it for now, and then she frowned, realising something. "What about NoHands?" At this, Mystique Sonia smirked.

"Getting shouted at by Latifah."

Lady Green laughed. "What I would give to be a fly on the wall right now."

Mystique Sonia, shaking with laughter, nodded. "It would be priceless."

Suddenly, Peacock Queen appeared in a plume of pink perfume. Mystique Sonia waved the perfume away, mimicking Lady Green as both of them coughed from the sheer amount of perfume that had suddenly pierced the air. Any deity within 10 metres turned immediately, hearts in their eyes as they laid them on Peacock Queen.

Thankfully, Peacock Queen ignored them, surprising most, as she took her fans seriously, much like Mystique Sonia.

"What happened?"

Mystique Sonia growled. "NoHands and Dragon Queen, _that's_ what happened."

"How is Rosefinch?"

"Since when do you care about Rosefinch?" Mystique Sonia demanded, sticking out her giant blue tongue. Lady Green stepped in-between the two fighting heroines.

"Don't fight right outside of Rosefinch's room. What is it, Peacock Queen?"

"The Elephants and the Cheetahs are starting to become restless, and were caught a few miles away from the entrance to the Underworld, before they turned back."

Mystique Sonia frowned. "I would go and examine the matter, but Rosefinch-"

Lady Green put up a hand. "Don't worry, Mystique Sonia, I'll look into this." The unsaid statement hung in the air between them like the plague.

_With Lin Chung_.

Mystique Sonia nodded. "I'll keep you both notified of any differences in Rosefinch's condition."

Lady Green nodded, with Peacock Queen huffing at being ignored, before opening her fan and joining her fans, who crowded around her, showering her with presents.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Lady Green and Lin Chung managed to catch sight of the Elephants and the Cheetahs, and had convinced them to return to the side of the Heroes, giving each a more meaningful task: Giving the Elephants the job of blowing cold air throughout Big Green, and organising the winds with the wind deities.<p>

The Cheetahs had a more important one: Working with Lin Chung to capture any rogue or escaped spirits. Both, thrilled by this prospect, both agreed to return with the two Heroes.

'Well done.' Lady Green murmured. "If you haven't blown the party whistle, then we wouldn't have won."

Lin Chung exchanged a smile with her.

"How're things in Tartarus?"

His look darkened. "Gration escaped today, but Cheetah King and Jumpy got the matter settled down properly." He frowned. "I think it has something to do with the Animals trying to get away. Beware, there might be more."

Lady Green nodded.

* * *

><p>Lin Chung was right. Animals variously decided to join Big Green, before leaving to the enemies' side, but being convinced with some of the Heroes' abilities.<p>

For example, Mystique Sonia managed to convince Peacock Queen to stay, both making up from sniping at one another for years. She also managed to convince the Yaks and Ligers to join them with her charm.

Mighty Ray helped with the Boars.

Lady Green helped with any underwater creature with Kowloon.

Lin Chung handled the rest when the others couldn't make it.

And, for some reason, this became a personal dispute.

No one could understand the reasons why, but this became a much larger affair on Big Green. It was split up in two now. Latifah had finally had it with NoHands' infidelty, and had asked Kowloon, Hurricane, Archer, and Golden-Eye Husky, the former Minotaur, replaced by another, to join her.

All had agreed, not wanting to be the target of the Heaven Mother's wrath.

NoHands, angry about this, had turned to the others for help. Sonia willingly helped out her youngest brother, before they turned to Mighty Ray, who, eager to impress the rest and his father, joined at once.

Jumpy was the next to join, however reluctantly.

The rest of the Heroes decided to stay out of it, with many excusing their choice not clear yet, and choosing Lin Chung, who was, so far, blissfully unaware of this, clinging on to the hope that he would not choose sides. This set both groups' eyes on the last of the Big Three, one of the finest warriors amongst the Heroes.

The Hero of Loyalty, after learning of this at a Winter Solstice meeting, had openly disagreed with this, arguing with Latifah and NoHands for some time, before declaring himself neutral and leaving.

Many deities were relieved at this, not needing to have to choose, but the groups were fierce, unwilling to back down. Each pestered Lin Chung until he locked himself up in the Underworld, even threatening to send Jumpy down to Tartarus if he didn't stop bothering Lin Chung.

This had Jumpy shutting up and slowly backing out of the competition.

However, this fuelled the groups' need to succeed, and each continued to try to get him to join their sides, all by either scary, unexpected, or humourus ways.

Cheetah King eventually got annoyed, and complained to Lin Chung, who, in turn, caused Big Green to suffer a deadly blackout for 48 hours straight, leaving them vulnerable and by themselves until their powers came back.

Nothing attacked, and both groups left Lin Chung alone.


	22. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 - Leaving:<p>

Lady Green moved around the Underworld, one of the only Heroes allowed in the Underworld, and eventually found Lin Chung meditating in the Forest.

"Mind if I join you?"

Lin Chung didn't jump, but he nodded to acknowledge her presence before he sat still again.

Lady Green sat beside him, and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet of it all compared to the now chaotic Big Green.

"What is it?" Lin Chung finally asked.

Lady Green sighed. "NoHands is getting suspicious, and, unbelievably paranoid compared to before."

Lin Chung opened his eyes and finally turned. Lady Green, even though this wasn't new, felt self-conscious as he studied her carefully. "And something else." He sighed. "The two groups thing?"

Lady Green nodded. "They won't budge."

Lin Chung snorted. "I'm well aware of that. More than a hundred deities came to seek refuge in the Underworld. They must be _really_ desperate to do so." Lady Green laughed.

"You have no idea."

Lin Chung then turned serious. "Dragon Queen."

"What about her?" Lady Green asked carefully.

"I need to go somewhere to check on something." Lin Chung answered.

Lady Green blinked. "What about the Underworld?"

"Jumpy will watch the Gate, and the Cheetahs will continue running the Underworld. My presence is only used to lead. Cheetah King can lead temporarily for the time being."

"And when will you be back?"

"I don't know." Lin Chung sighed. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course." Lady Green smiled. "Now, what was it about Dragon Queen?"

"I think that she may be acting faster than usual."

Lady Green groaned. "And wouldn't it be a Christmas present to attack Big Green, to find that Big Green is currently dealing with Civil War and are fighting with one another."

"You have to stop it." Lin Chung sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

"Why?" Lady Green frowned.

"You _have_ to. It is vital that you do so." Lin Chung sighed again. "The War that we were anticipating, they were all under an illusion."

"So you mean that we're delusional?" Lady Green asked, half-joking.

"I mean that we're well behind on things. The Bears and the Panthers have been moving faster than we originally thought. And they have an extra ally."

"Tartarus?" Lady Green tried.

"And he's only _one_ of the many powerful assets that Dragon Queen has managed to gather. She is also planning to wake the other Primordials."

Lady Green gasped. 'We're _helpless_ against that.'

Lin Chung sighed. "And Twin Masters."

"_Twin Masters_?!" Lady Green exclaimed in shock. "Why is _he_ joining this battle?"

Lin Chung shrugged. "I do not know."

"Well, we'll be prepared." Lady Green promised.

Lin Chung smiled at his niece. "I know you will." He then stood up, helping Lady Green up. Both walked to his room, where he collected his belongings.

"By the way, I have ordered an evacuation should Tartarus or Dragon Queen try anything. If that happens, I want you to make sure that all of the deities here get out safely. The spirits will be put on lockdown, and will not be allowed to escape."

'What about new spirits?" Lady Green questioned.

"There is an old unknowable skill that is learnable. It merely requires people to _go_ to the spirits, not the other way around."

Lady Green nodded. "I will help if I can."

"Just make sure that Highroller and the others don't hurt any back at Big Green."

Lady Green smiled. "You can count on me."

"I know."

Lin Chung smiled as well, before gently kissing her cheek and then disappearing in a shadow.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Lady Green did after that was run to the council and inform them upon this new discovery.<p> 


	23. The Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 – The Competition:<p>

After Lin Chung had left, all had immediately started arguing about who was going to rule the Underworld, despite Lady Green's valiant protests.

This was not what Lin Chung wanted.

When she realised this, she went down to inform Cheetah King, who nodded, and signalled for the Cheetahs to close the Gates, Jumpy having gone away with Lin Chung as transport and company. Lady Green hated this.

Having all the Heroes argue about one of the arguably largest and most powerful territory, with all the dead as a plus.

_Anyone_ could have easily taken over if Lin Chung had left it to their own devices. But he didn't, and Lady Green was thankful for that. Cheetah Queen had allowed her to visit them, and both often talked about the Heroes and Warriors up in the Mortal World.

Now, Lady Green kept to the Underworld, tending to the garden or bamboo forest, making sure that they were perfect.

And so, the days went on unsuccessfully, with no word from Lin Chung, until the first day of January.

_They're coming. Get them ready_.

Without hesitation, Lady Green had sprung into action, calling the Council and informing them about this matter. Both sides were still arguing about the two different groups, and were barely listening to Lady Green, until she threatened to release all the monsters from Tartarus herself.

That had silenced them and compelled them to listen.

With barely concealed impatience, she had explained the situation to them, leaving out the conversation she had had with Lin Chung.

And so, both sides had grudgingly ordered a truce, while preparing for battle.

But it was too late.

An explosion rocked Big Green, knocking them off their feet as they struggled to get back to their feet. Lady Green grabbed her twin swords and rushed out, fearless as always, with Archer not too far behind, covering her back.

Hurricane immediately set off to the Forges, forging more weapons for their usage.

NoHands got the army of Big Green ready, while Kowloon got the Navy ready. The Dead were not going to participate in this one.

According to Cheetah King, they would only listen to Lin Chung, or an heir of the Underworld.

They all accepted this fact grimly, and charged out with everything that they had, being sure to avoid the ground, knowing that Dragon Queen was just waiting to have one of them make a mistake and then getting killed by her.

The battle wore on for days, much like the Pantehromachy had, but with more violence. Warriors took up their posts, all dying and jamming up the Underworld without Lin Chung to quicken the process.

There was only so much a Cheetah, a mere general yet the closest confidant, of the Leader of the Underworld. The Heroes got more desperate, and fought harder as weeks passed, before, abruptly, they halted their attacks and drew back.

This made the Heroes confident, but Lady Green wasn't sure as she received another note.

_Another round is coming_.

Again, she told the Heroes, who prepared for battle.

But after a few months with no change, they started to relax. When this happened, another note fluttered to Lady Green's palm.

_Do not let them let their guard down_.

Listening to the note, she told them so, and they agreed, albeit grudgingly.

Eventually, the Panthers only attacked, and then withdrew, as if to remind the Heroes that they were still there, still planning to kill and to destroy Big Green and all of it's inhabitants...and there were signs that another one, a stronger Primordial, was working with them.

This scared Lady Green more than she would like to admit, and she desperately prayed for Lin Chung to return soon.


	24. Decision Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 – Reminder:<p>

Lady Green did not receive a note this time – She received Jumpy as a messenger, who told her in hurried tones that Lin Chung was currently trying to delay the enemy, but there was so much he could do.

He needed help, and it was help that only she could provide.

However, he was also reluctant, knowing that she was the only reason why the Heroes were listening to his orders, and was going to let Lady Green decide whether she wanted to go herself or not.

She did.

Without hesitation, she told her father, got branded as a traitor (_"You would rather help _him_ then stay here and defend Big Green like a noble Hero_?!_"_), and helped along by Mystique Sonia and Rosefinch, snuck out of Big Green.

Once she was out, she was met with the silent form of Lin Chung, who briefly hugged her, and then proceeded to lead her to where the enemy's base was.

When she was there, she understood why Lin Chung needed her help so desperately.

The monsters were _everywhere_.

There were Bears, Panthers, Highroller, the Zebra Brothers...every adversary that the Heroes had ever faced, all coming together in one big group to attack as a whole.

She felt her breath catch, and a comforting hand landed on her shoulder, the warmth and firmness keeping her grounded. She was glad that Lin Chung, an experienced veteran, was there to help her.

Were she alone, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Slowly, they made their way around, and Lin Chung showed her how he killed them: By luring them out, killing them slowly, and then replacing them with a shadow-copy, which could pass off as the monster itself.

Quickly, as the days passed achingly slowly, they managed to get more monsters killed, though Lady Green could tell that the effort of holding up that many shadow-copies were slowly wearing Lin Chung out.

And they hadn't even reached to a fifth of the enemy's power.

She watched as they raised the Primordials: Dragon Queen, Tatarus, Ouranous...all as bad as Lin Chung had sugar coated them with.

"We're dead." She mumbled when she finally saw Nyx appear. "We are absolutely frickin' dead."

Lin Chung laughed quietly. "Never heard you say that before. Have hope."

And have hope she did.

She kept on going, helping Lin Chung, and recharging him when it simply got too much with Jumpy, who proved himself useful.

Slowly, but surely, they were making process.

That was, until they got found out. It wasn't anyone's fault, really. It had been a complete accident that the monster had found the other one that they had slaughtered before a shadow-copy could be made.

They had been on the run for three days, and it didn't seem to be getting any better.

All of the monsters together?

They didn't stand a chance.

And so, Lin Chung had kissed her cheek, told her to warn the Heroes of the rising enemies, and had stayed behind with Jumpy to try and stop them from raising another Primordial, though they had failed before. Told her to activate Hero 108.

Lady Green informed the Council.

They were furious, but agreed to fight, agreed to merge together for one last stand.

And then, Lady Green got the note – _They're coming._

The note, scrawled in blood, was frightening to her, and so, she prepared herself for it, before taking out her swords and telling the Council once more.

They fought.

They barely survived the battle.

The force of them all was too much.

* * *

><p><em>The battle was intense.<em> That was the only thought that was in Lady Green's mind as she expertly dodged another blow from the Panther, before returning it half-heartedly.

_Lin Chung, where are you_?

The Hero had not appeared yet in battle, and they weren't sure when he would be back. However, the minor deities of the Underworld had come together to help Big Green in their fight, with Jumpy leading them.

The large guard of the Gate of the Underworld snarled, snapping a Bear beneath his paw, before moving on to the next.

Suddenly, without any warning, Lady Green saw a light of black flash through the room, knocking apart any enemies, but avoiding the Heroes and Warriors. They all turned, looking around, before Lin Chung landed, bamboo staff in hand as he charged forward, before slicing Highroller.

Lady Green felt a smile spread across her face.

_Lin Chung_. Finally.

Not wasting the moment, she charged forward, slicing apart a monster, before moving onward to the next. The battle continued onwards, and Lady Green soon found herself back to back with Lin Chung.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked.

Lin Chung let out only a brief smile. "I hope not."

_What did that mean_?

Lady Green watched as the battle went on, participating in helping defeat several Panthers, before she found Lin Chung standing alone in the deserted battlefield, with the remaining Warriors and Heroes clearing up the mess that the monsters and the Panthers made.

He was looking up at someone, and speaking to them urgently, shaking his head all the while.

Lady Green moved closer. "Lin Chung?"

Lin Chung turned around, sadness evident in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered, shaking his head, before someone made themselves known to her.

Her eyes widened. "Chaos!"

"Call me Tien Kwan, Lady Green." the deity smiled at her, before turning to Lin Chung. "Make your choice, Lin Chung."

Lin Chung bowed his head, looking at Lady Green mournfully. "I accept."

And Lady Green felt nothing but darkness suffocating her, before it disappeared.


	25. Reincarnation

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 - Reincarnation:<p>

Lin Chung looked sadly at where Lady Green had been standing only a moment ago. "They'll be alright?" He confirmed with Tien Kwan, with the older deity nodding his head in response.

"They will be reborn in another life."

"Why?" Lin Chung asked.

Tien Kwan looked at him carefully. "The world has become too much for them. The corruption for power, the need to become stronger than the rest."

Lin Chung wanted to protest. That was not his family.

His family was loving, and cared for one another, underneath all of the arguments they had and shared. After all, no family was perfect. But Lin Chung didn't say anything.

"Not all of them."

"Their links to the family are too strong. Anything could reactivate it."

"What about the other deities? Chaos? I mean, Twin Masters?"

Tien Kwan sighed. "He, too has to be ridded of. And me as well. That is why you must stay behind to help lead the new world."

"Then why me?" Lin Chung implored. Already, an idea was forming in his mind about how the others could remember, even without his interference.

Tien Kwan let out a sad smile. "You are the most separated from your family, yet you are still one of the most powerful with good morals and intentions. And I won't just leave you." He turned, and beckoned. At once, Jumpy came bounding out, half in confusion and half in fear.

He moved to Lin Chung, turning to his smaller form, allowing Lin Chung to scratch him behind his ears. "Lin Chung?"

His voice was unusually timid, but who could blame him? After all, he had just found out that all the deities he had known, his whole world, was about to change and get destroyed.

Now, he clung on to the only thing left, seeking comfort from it.

"Tien Kwan?"

A hum was his answer.

"I expect for this to work. Do not forget who I am merely in this age."

Tien Kwan allowed a small smile to slip onto his face. "Of course."

Lin Chung turned to where Tien Kwan had been standing, only to find empty air.

"We're alone now, Jumpy. Just you and me against the world."

* * *

><p>Lady Green ran out of Sammo with the rest of First and Second Squad, watching Rosefinch lead them over the trees, before she stopped abruptly, going in for landing as a huge hand swiped down from above.<p>

Continuing to run, they reached a clearing, where Rosefinch had already landed.

Twin Masters stood there, with Bearstomp and Highroller, along with a giant beast.

Normally, Lady Green wouldn't be afraid of Highroller, but there was something about him that seemed more sinister than usual. A sort of maniac, crazed look, in his eye.

"Prepare to die, my children!"

"What?" Mighty Ray spluttered.

Lady Green turned, hearing laughter beside her. Lin Chung was staring up at the huge beast, joy in his eyes as he turned "Finally", to see the confused and slightly scared looks of the others.

"Why are you laughing?!" Kowloon demanded. "That thing, whatever it is," He pointed to the large beast, "Is gonna kill us, and seems to think we are _his_ children!"

Before Lin Chung could answer, he dodged out of the way, and a shadow snuck up behind Highroller, knocking him off balance, eyes dark with anger. Highroller's eyes got huge as he turned to Twin Masters. "He remembers!"

Instantly, the beast leapt forward, but Lin Chung countered it with a steely look in his eyes that none had seen before, a sharp command. "Jumpy!"

They turned, confused, before leaping back as they saw Jumpy run up to the creature. "Jumpy!" Mystique Sonia shrieked.

But a strange thing happened. As Jumpy ran, he changed, becoming larger, more dog-like, with eventually three heads. They froze, watching as he tackled the large beast, sinking his teeth into the beasts' neck, before turning to look innocently at Lin Chung, who gripped his bamboo staff, turning to the others with an all too familiar smirk.

Lady Green froze again, memories coming back to her instantly, of fighting in battles, of sharing victory with the others...her family. She remembered the last day on the battlefield, looking at Lin Chung curiously while he looked back at her forlornly.

Out of all of them, only Lin Chung and Jumpy had survived the annihilation of all of the Heroes, Warriors, and deities.

Lin Chung seemed to realise that they had remembered.

"Welcome back."


	26. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

There is always some kind of 'magic' when people think about the Future.

When people think about _me_.

I guess I should be flattered and all, but it is difficult when people try to predict the Future, only to be extremely wrong about it, or suffer from lack of listeners.

Like Cassandra, for example.

Poor girl was blessed by Archer in order to help her kingdom prosper, but Peacock Queen just _had_ grow jealous and curse her so that no one would listen to her.

I admired the humans, the soothsayers, the readers, on how they do not _try_ to read the Future, but just let what they see roll over them naturally.

And if I help them sometimes in their prophecies, who would know?

Present and Past have always been supporting of me, no matter what I do, or what I try to hide from them.

That their-_our_ precious world, the one with Chaos and the Heroes and the Warriors and the slowly developing Mortals in it, would one day cease to exist, because of the lack of rules, and the invitation of corruption amongst the Heroes, and Bears.

I will not name any names, as they have all been good before the power consumed them.

And I suppose I still have...sentimental feelings related to them.

After all, I had spent a lot of my time with them, teaching them, accepting the criticisms that NoHands and the others inflicted on me. That my siblings also gave me, either about what I'm doing now, or how I should get back to my duties.

Especially _them._ My older sister, and my younger brother…from either side.

Only Jumpy knew the truth, to most, which was why he lived on with me, when Tien Kwan – Order – decided to destroy the world in order to create a better one...one which everything would be, not perfect, but reasonably happy.

I was to oversee this world, but I allowed Present to do so instead.

The Future will only give me a headache if I try to change it...ironic, isn't it? Me, Future, cannot change the Future without harming myself.

To be fair, I have always tried to keep a low profile...try not to reveal anything to anyone, make sure that the people who deserved it got a happy ending...I believe that is why I chose the Underworld...the Land of the Dead, where I could justly judge those who were worthy of eternal happiness, eternal torture, or just...Asphodel.

When the destruction happened, only Jumpy survived with the Hero of Loyalty and Warriors.

Me.

I think that is why I can't bear to leave this all off at an unhappy ending.

I met many others on my travels, yet have not met all of the reborn Heroes and Warriors.

When given the chance, I agreed to...to leave this all off at a hopefully happy ending.

For me, and for them.

After all, the only one that can stop me is myself...

I will wait, for as long as needed, until the rebirthing of the Heroes and Warriors of Big Green. Of all of the legendary myths and stories told, with Jumpy at my side.

Why?

Because of who I am.

I am Future, youngest of the three Time deities, and the favourite of my older sister, Present.

But I am also Lin Chung, the oldest son of Rhea and Highroller...younger brother of Rosefinch, Ruler of the Underworld, Judge of all Spirits, one of the Big Three, tamer of Jumpy, former apprentice of Tien Kwan – Order – and the Hero of Loyalty and Warriors.

**AND THIS IS MY STORY.**


	27. Character List

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope anyone that read this enjoyed it, and thank you to AnayristheDragon25 for reviewing and favouriting this story! This is the character list, where it shows all the characters in 'The Heroes' if they are members of Big Green, and their corresponding Greek counterparts (For example: Cronus - Highroller). Hope this clears things up for anyone who is confused by the Big Green members' references.

Also added some Greek titles…might end up a bit confusing, but, then again, I always did overcomplicate things…

Tell me if I missed any characters, and thank you again!

* * *

><p><strong>Characters (In Appearing Order):<strong>

**Bears (Bearomachy) - Titans (Titanomachy)**

**Gorillas - Cyclops**

**Elephants - The Hecantonchires**

**Heroes - Gods**

**Warriors - Demigods**

**Highroller (_Bear)_ - Cronus, King of the Titans, and father of the Olympians**

**Bearstomp **(_Bear)_** - Atlas, Cronus' Second-in-Command, trapped under the sky (Ouranus)**

**Rosefinch (_Major __Hero__)_ - Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, eldest of Cronus' children/(Implied) Present**

**Lin Chung (_Major Hero, one of the Big Three)_ - Hades, Ruler of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead**, oldest son of Cronus' children**/Future**

**Mystique Sonia (_Major Hero, Olympian)_ - Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, Mother of Persephone**

**Alpha Girl Latifah (_Major Hero, Olympian, Leader of Second Squad)_ - Hera, Queen of the Gods, Wife of Zeus, Goddess of Marriage and Birth**

**Kowloon (_Major Hero, Olympian, one of the Big Three)_ - Poseidon, Ruler of the Ocean, Husband of Amphitrite, God of the Seas**

**Mr. NoHands (_Major Hero, Olympian, one of the Big Three, Leader of First Squad) _- Zeus, King of the Gods, Husband of Hera, God of Thunder and Lightning**

**Chameleon Queen - Dragon guarding the Hecantonchires, Cyclopes and Gigantes**

**Panthers (Pantheromachy) - Gigantes/Giants (Giantomachy):**

**- Sloth King/Otis & Ephialtes**

**- Woo the Wise/Encelados**

**- Kowloon/Polybotes**

**- Lady Green/Gration**

**- Archer Lee/Otus**

**- Mighty Ray/Damasen**

**- Apetrully/Hippolytus**

**- Hurricane Lee/Mimas**

**- NoHands/Porphyrion**

**- Lin Chung/Alcyoneous**

**Yan Ching (_Bear_) - Prometheus, Titan of Foresight**

**Sheep Queen (_Bear) _- Leto, Mother of Woo the Wise**

**Peacock Queen (_Major Hero, Olympian)_ - Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty, Wife of Hephaestus**

**Tiger King (_Merman) _- Triton, Heir to Poseidon**

**Jumpy - Ceberus, Guardian of the Underworld**

**Cheetah Queen (_Bear) _- Metis, Titaness of Wisdom and Deep Thought, Zeus' first wife**

**Woo the Wise (_Major Hero, Olympian) _- Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Zeus' favourite child**

**Hurricane Lee (_Major Hero, Olympian)_ - Hephaestus, God of Blacksmiths, Husband of Aphrodite**

**Mighty Ray (_Major Hero, Olympian, Favourite son of NoHands)_ - Ares, God of War, Lover of Aphrodite**

**Lady Green (_Major Hero, Olympian, Favourite daughter of NoHands, Twin brother - Archer Lee_****_) _- Artemis, Goddess of the Moon**

**Archer Lee (_Major Hero, Olympian, Twin Sister - Lady Green)_ - Apollo, God of the Sun**

**Commander Apetrully (_Messenger of the Heroes)_ - Hermes, God of Thieves, Messenger of the Gods**

**Sloth King (_Warrior turned Major Hero, Olympian)_ - Dionsyus, God of Wine**

**Fox Queen (_Minor Hero) _- Hectate, Goddess of Magic**

**Pangolin Queen (_Minor Hero, daughter of Mystique Sonia)_ - Persephone, Goddess of Flowers and Springtime, Wife of Hades**

**Red-Faced Kwan (_Immortal)_ - Chiron, trainer of Heroes**

**Wu Song (_Warrior, NoHands' favourite Warrior son) _- Heracles, Favourite Demigod son of Zeus, made Minor God**

**Cheetah King (_Minor Hero, Second-In-Command of Lin Chung)_- Thanatos, God of Death**

**Twin Masters (_Primordial) _- Chaos, Creator of the Universe**

**Tien Kwan (_Mentor to Lin Chung, Primordial)_ - Order, Opposite of Chaos**

**Places: **

**East Citadel - Mount Othrys**

**Big Green - Olympus**


End file.
